Our Kid
by Aprilangel413
Summary: Finished and working on the sequal. Elisa and Goliath get married, and have a baby. Here is her story.
1. The Beginning Part 1

Aprilangel413: This is my first Gargoyles fic so be nice. This story takes place after the secret of the Gargoyles was out. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Gargoyles.

* * *

Elisa opened her eyes and looked around her bedroom. The clock read 4:30 pm, more then enough time to get dressed and check in with Captain Chavez. She slipped into her normal attire, fed Cagney, grabbed her badge and headed out the door. By the time Elisa reached the station it was 5:00pm and the sun was about to set. She walked over to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup. Matt walked out of the captain's office. 

"What's up Bluestone?" Elisa asked.

"Just the sky, been up there lately." Matt smiled teasingly

"Oh funny, we got to leave now, you coming?" Elisa asked already on her way to the door.

"Yeah, yeah." Matt responded running after her.

Elisa and Matt got into their squad car and headed for Wyvern castle. They climbed the stairs to the balcony where the clan was just waking up. Elisa ran up to Goliath and embraced him. Xanatos was out there with Alexander in his arms.

"Welcome back, sleep well?" Xanatos asked.

"Aye that was a good rest." Hudson said stretching as he climbed down from his perch.

Everyone relaxed for about an hour and then went out on patrol. Angela and Broadway, Lexington and Brooklyn, Goliath and Xanatos by air and Elisa and Matt on the ground. Then the radio came on in the squad car.

* * *

In The Sky 

"Goliath I know when something is bothering you." Xanatos said in his all knowing voice.

"I'm going to propose to Elisa tonight." Goliath said.

"That's a big step are you ready?" Xanatos asked.

Before he could answer Elisa's voice came over the radio in Xanatos's gargoyle suit.

"There's a robbery at the corner of fifth and Wilson, meet you there?" Elisa asked.

"You can count on it." Xanatos smiled.

He then sent a message to the other gargoyles on their new walkie-talkies through his suit. They all met up on top of a building across from the robbery, they were able to hear Elisa's voice.

"Drop your weapons and put your hands in the air." She shouted at the criminals.

There were three guys, one short but burly the other two tall and lanky.

"Ok darling, do what she says guys." The short one said looking to his two companions.

The three bent down but then shot up with machine guns in their hands.

"Move and you'll get your brains blown out." One of the tall ones said.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, we have friends in high places." Elisa said looking up at the building behind her.

The men followed her eyes to see the Manhattan clan diving towards them. They immediately dropped their guns and ran away. Brooklyn scooped up the short guy while Lexington and Broadway dove and cornered the tall ones. Elisa cuffed them as Matt called it in.

"Matt drive them in for me please." Elisa asked.

"Sure." Matt said climbing to the drivers seat.

Elisa walked over to Goliath who was talking to the rest of the clan.

"Hey big guy." Elisa smiled

"Hello Elisa." Goliath said.

"Um with the burglars and Matt I can't fit into the car, can you give me a lift?" Elisa asked.

Goliath put an arm around Elisa and used his free hand to scale the building to the roof. He climbed over the ledge of the building and put Elisa down only to pick her up bridal style a moment later.

"Hold on." Goliath said as he spread his wings and bent his knees ready to jump. The next thing Elisa knew they were soaring high in the air.

"Where's Xanatos?" Elisa asked notice the absence of the billionaire and his billion-dollar gargoyle suit.

"He went with Angela and Broadway." Goliath said looking straight a head.

"Goliath the station is the other way." Elisa said twisting her head to look past Goliath and down at the city.

"I know." Goliath said a small smile making its rare appearance on his lips.

"Then where are we going?" Elisa asked suspiciously

"The castle." Goliath said trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

They reached the castle there was a candle light dinner for two set up on the balcony. Elisa sat down and Goliath went into a kneeling position.

"I realize now that I have loved you since the beginning, I've been a fool to wait this long. Elisa will you marry me?" Goliath asked looking in Elisa deep chocolate eyes.

Elisa sat there for a moment in shock. But then she remembered that she had to answer his question and snapped out of it.

"Yes, Goliath I'll marry you."

The Manhattan clan came running out onto the baloney congratulating the soon to be newlyweds.

* * *

2 months later 

Elisa was dressed in a beautiful white flowing gown, Goliath was wearing a black suit that Xanatos had somehow gotten tailored for him. Angela, Fox, and her sister were in matching light blue dresses, of course Angela's had holes for her wings. The men, including her father and brother wore dark navy blue suits, again tailored to fit their muscular, winged features. Puck was wearing some ceremonial robes and held a book in his arms. Elisa's parents stood by her side as the music started and they walked down the aisle. Her mother left her side and stood next to her sister and then her father took her hands and placed them in Goliath's long claws ones.

"Take care of her." He said looking up at Goliath.

"I will." Goliath said nodded looking down at Elisa's father

Then Elisa and Goliath turned to face Puck as he began his sermon. And after a few minutes of gibberish that Elisa could barely understand as a blessing Puck got to the important part of the ceremony.

"Do you Elisa take this gargoyle Goliath to be your forever beloved husband?" Puck asked.

"I do." Elisa said smiling up at Goliath.

"Do you Goliath take this human Elisa to be your forever beloved wife?" Puck asked looking now at Goliath.

"I do." Goliath said smiling down at Elisa.

"Then I here by pronounce you gargoyle and wife. You may now kiss." Puck smiled and closed the Grimorium Arcanorum.

At that moment Goliath and Elisa shared a look of passion and kissed. Elisa felt married, even though the government would never accept it she didn't care. Goliath carried her THEIR room in the castle and put her down on the bed.

"I am thankful that Xanatos found a suit for me but I need to get out of it right now." Goliath said smiling knowingly at Elisa.

* * *

8 months later 

Fox sat on Elisa's bed as her best friend paced the room. There was a knock at the door and Angela entered.

"Anything yet?" The purple gargoyle asked.

"No but I'm worried about Elisa, if she keeps this up she'll where a whole in the floor." Fox said motioning to the pacing Elisa.

"Think we should calm her down?" Angela asked

"No, no she needs to get it out of her system." Fox said in a knowing voice.

"If you say so." Angela said joining Fox on the bed.

Alexander's cry could be heard through out the castle so Fox got up and bid her friends fair well. Angela not being able to take it any more decided to speak up.

"Are you ok?" Angela asked Elisa.

"Yeah I think." Elisa said uncertainly.

"You know you are eventually going to have to tell him." Angela said.

"I know I know, but what am I supposed to say. Hey Goliath I'm pregnant." Elisa said sarcastically.

"That might work." Came a deep voice from the doorway.

The two turned around to see Goliath standing at the door.

"I'm gonna go now so you two can be alone, sort this out, um bye." Angela said then walked quickly past her father and out of the room.

"How long have you been standing there?" Elisa asked.

"Long enough to know that I'm going to be a father." Goliath said ending in a happy tone.

Then the entire clan and Xanatos family came running into the bedroom.

"So Goliath I hear there is going to be little feet scampering around the castle." Xanatos said.

"Congratulations." Hudson said.

* * *

6 Months Later 

Elisa climbed out of bed and got dressed. She was now six months pregnant and forced to where some of her looser clothes. It was Elisa's first day of maternity leave and she was planning to get a lot done. Pick out colors for the baby's room and buy furniture were on the very long list. Elisa walked to the main room and grabbed a snack. She took a seat and then the trio walked in.

"Hi Elisa." Lex said

"Hey Boys." Elisa said watching as they sat down on the couch and other chairs.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Broadway asked.

"Nope I'm on maternity leave." Elisa said as she rubbed her belly proudly.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Brooklyn asked.

"Not really." Elisa said

Goliath had walked in and decided to step in.

"You three are supposed to patrolling." Goliath said arms cross over his chest.

"Bye Elisa" The trio said out of unison.

The trio left and then Fox walked in.

"Elisa come on we have shopping to do." Fox said already plotting out a course for tonight's activities.

"Not tonight Fox, Goliath and me are picking out names." Elisa said looking at Goliath.

"Ok then tomorrow we have to go." Fox said leaving to go check on Alex.

"Fine tomorrow it is." Elisa said loud enough so Fox could hear her.

Goliath helped Elisa up and they walked around the castle reading through the name books. Elisa wanted to use an original name but Goliath insisted on a name of an old friend from Scotland. By the end of the night the only thing they had decided on was which room was going to be the nursery. Soon Goliath had to go outside and be frozen in stone. Elisa went to bed and enjoyed her sleep.

* * *

Aprilangel413: So that's part 1of The Beginning. Part 2 should be up pretty soon. 


	2. The Beginning Part 2

Aprilangel413: Here's part 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gargoyles.

* * *

3 Months Later 

Elisa was now nine months pregnant. She didn't fit into any of her clothes any more and had to wear the biggest t-shirt she had and an old cloak of Goliath's. Everyone was excited about the baby and was helping out in one way or another. Fox bought her about a million baby outfits and Angela with Broadway's help cooked whatever Elisa craved. The guys were collaborating on a surprise for Elisa and would not tell her what it was. Elisa was now on the couch eating a cheese omelet while Fox was flipping through the channels. Alex had mastered flying and was zooming around the castle. The clan had woken up and the trio was on patrol with Hudson and Angela. Xanatos and Goliath had started right away on the surprise and had not been seen in hours. Elisa got up to bring her plate in to the kitchen then a sharp pain shot down her back.

"Whoa." Elisa said dropping the plate.

"Elisa what is it." Fox asked jumping from the couch with the impact of the plate

"Get Goliath." Elisa said grabbing her stomach.

Fox didn't need it to be spelled for her and ran to go get help. Two minutes later she returned with Owen, Goliath, and Xanatos.

"Elisa." Goliath said coming to Elisa's side.

"Goliath." Elisa said felling relaxed just from hearing his voice.

"Get her to the room." Xanatos ordered.

Goliath picked up his wife and carried her down the many halls of castle Wyvern to her room. He set Elisa on a bed and sat beside her. Xanatos changed into his gargoyle suit and flew off to find the clan. Owen called Elisa's family and told them what was going on. With in ten minutes everyone was outside the delivery room waiting. Goliath sat next to Elisa, running his hands through her hair, holding her hand, and speaking soothing words to her. Elisa's mother was on her other side holding her hand and telling her that she could do it and that it would be over soon. Back out in the hallway screams could be heard. It was almost six hours before Goliath came out, everyone ran up to him.

"What's going on Father?" Angela asked worriedly

"It's a girl." Goliath said happily.

Everyone entered the room and saw Elisa sitting on her bed with a bundle in her arms. Goliath walked over to her and proudly looked down at his wife as she rock the little buddle back and forth. Elisa's sister was the first to approach her.

"How are you? She asked

"Good, wiped but good." Elisa smiled

Then Elisa's dad stepped up.

"So aren't you going to introduce us?" He asked.

"Of course, everybody this is Fiona." Elisa said adjusting the blanket on her baby girl could be shown to her family.

Her skin was tan like Elisa's and she had some black peach fuzz on the top of her head. She had six little horns on her forehead just like her dad. She also had wings and claws. Her ears weren't pointed and she didn't have those small bone nubs on her elbows and knees. There was also the absence of a tail, her legs and feet were as well very gargoyle like. Her eyes were open and she was staring at the people around her. Angela was the first to speak.

"Hi. I'm your big sister Angela." She said smiling down at her sister.

After Angela broke the ice people started to introduce themselves to the new baby girl. Soon it was to be sunrise, the Maza family went home and the guys were going to show the surprise to Elisa. She was in a wheelchair with Fiona in her lap. Lexington was pushing the chair and talking to her.

"You are going to love it." He said excitedly

"What is it?" Elisa asked.

"He can't tell you. Close your eyes." Brooklyn said

Elisa closed her eyes and felt herself being turned into a room. Then Xanatos's voice rang through the room.

"Now open." He said

She opened her eyes and saw it, a nursery. The furniture that she and Fox picked out was in there and many stuffed animals. The room was a mural it self, half of it the night sky the other half the sky in the daytime.

"Guy's its beautiful." She said thankfully looking at the painters.

"It was really all your husbands doing we just helped paint." Xanatos said/

"Thank you everybody thank you." Elisa said.

"It was just like coloring, but with paint." Broadway said jokingly

"I'm sorry to break this up but sunrise is in twenty seconds." Xanatos said looking down at his watch.

"You guys go to the balcony, I'm staying here today." Goliath said looking down at Elisa and Fiona.

"But Goliath we-"Broadway started

"Understand. See you tomorrow night." Brooklyn said grabbing onto his brother and pulling them out of the room.

Everybody left so the only ones in the room were Elisa, Goliath and Fiona. Elisa put her daughter in the crib and sat in a rocking chair that Fox had convinced her to buy. The sunlight came through the window and turned Goliath into stone Elisa looked down at Fiona, she was squirming around not in stone! Elisa was thrilled.

"Yes." Elisa said softly.

After holding Fiona for a few minutes she put her back in the crib and fell asleep in the rocking chair. Elisa woke up eight times to feed and/or change Fiona. Much later Goliath's stone skin fell to the floor in many pieces. He looked down at the crib to see it empty.

"Elisa." Goliath said worriedly.

"Shh she's asleep." Elisa said in a hushed tone.

Goliath turned around to see Elisa sitting in the rocking chair holding little Fiona in her arms. Goliath not seeing ant stone shards on Elisa's lap put two and two together and smiled

"I couldn't believe it either." Elisa said softly.

There was a knock at the door and the other gargoyles walked in.

"How was her first day?" Lex asked.

"No stone." Goliath said.

"Can I hold her?" Angela asked.

"Sure, take a seat." Elisa said.

Elisa got up and Angela sat in the rocking chair. Elisa genially handed over her little bundle to Angela.

"Support her head." Elisa and Goliath said.

Angela adjusted her hands the way Elisa had them and was holding her little sister. Broadway stood behind Angela and looked down at Fiona.

"I have to admit she is very cute."

* * *

The next week was very different then they expected. Fiona was not a crier, she only cried when she needed something really badly. Alex was introduced to her and they got along greatly. The clan was now taking shifts over the city, each shift one hour. Too soon the day came when Elisa had to go back to work. Elisa was holding Fiona while Goliath gave Owen many instructions. 

"Would you trust me, I take care of Alex all the time." Owen said in his famous monotone.

"But Fiona is not Alex." Goliath said.

"I meant that I am capable of taking care of children. Plus Miss. Fox and Mr. Xanatos will be here and can help me if I need assistance." Owen said.

Goliath sighed and then walked over to the playpen where Alex and Fiona lay napping on mats. He bent down and kissed Fiona on her forehead between her two rows of small spikes.

"I'll be back in an hour." Hw whispered.

Goliath then walked over to Elisa and kissed her.

"I will tell you everything she does while you're gone." He vowed.

"Thanks." Elisa smiled

Goliath took off and Elisa went down to Matt's car. She climbed in and saw a huge grin on Matt's face.

"What?" Elisa asked.

"You got any pictures?" Matt grinned.

"How did you know?" Elisa asked reaching into her back pocket for her wallet.

"Let me see." Matt said leaning over his seat to look at the pictures.

"Elisa she is beautiful." Matt said.

"And she can sit up by herself already." Elisa said proudly.

The first thing Elisa did when they reached the station was run to the coffee pot and pour herself a nice big up of coffee.

"It's good to have coffee again." Elisa sighed

"Elisa come on we got to go." Matt said waiting for her at the door.

She ran outside and jumped into the car. Matt drove around until their shift was over. Then he dropped her off at the castle and drove away. Elisa ran to Fiona's room and was happy to see Fiona falling asleep in her crib. She looked so cute and peaceful. Elisa didn't want to ruin the moment so she went to check up on everyone else. She walked out of the nursery and ran into Lexington.

"Hi Elisa." Lex said cheerfully

"Hey Lexington." Elisa greeted him.

Elisa looked down at the bottle in the little gargoyle's hands.

"Oh I was just bringing this to Fiona." Lex explained.

"She's asleep right now, you can bring it to her when she wakes up." Elisa said

"Ok." Lex said sounding a bit disappointed.

Elisa walked down the hall and found the rest of the clan sitting on the couch watching T.V. All of a sudden Puck came flying in with Alex right behind him.

"In coming!" Puck shouted.

Puck stopped short and froze Alex in mid air before he crashed in to the wall. Fox ran in and started hitting Puck on the head with a magazine.

"You moron. My son almost flew in to a wall." She shouted as she tried to swat him like a fly.

"Hey watch where you're swinging that thing." Puck said holding his arms up in defense.

Before she could whack the stuffing out of Puck, Xanatos ran in and grabbed Alex out of the air. Then he took the magazine away from his wife and led her somewhere away from Puck. Seeing this spectacle made Elisa think, someday Fiona would be the one flying around. Someday her daughter would be going out on patrol and getting shot at. Goliath walked up to her and almost as if he could read her mind put his arms around her.

"I promise that I won't let anything happen to her." Goliath said reading her thoughts.

"Thank you." Elisa smiled then kissed goliath on his cheek.

They walked down to the nursery and looked at their baby sleep. She started to stir and then opened her eyes. She saw her parents and just stared at them, she smiled. That smile made Elisa and Goliath smile, they got a fuzzy feeling inside. It made them feel like everything was going to be ok.

* * *

Aprilangel413: Hi this chapter is finally done. Just wait till chapter 3 and 4 and 5 and so on and so on. 


	3. The First Meeting

Aprilangel413: Hi this is chapter two. It's been a couple years and Fiona is now 4, Alex is 5. Here some old "friends" will be seen.

Disclaimer: I don't own gargoyles. I do own Fiona so don't use her in your stories.

* * *

Balcony 

Fiona and Alex had grown up a bit. Alex's hair was now dark red and he was talking. Fiona had pitch-black hair that was pulled up in to a tiny pigtail, she could also fly and talk. They were in the corner waiting for the sun togo down. Finally the sun dropped below the horizon. Stone cracked and the gargoylesstepped down to the balcony. Xanatos walked up to them followed by Elisa and Fox.

"Good night everyone. How was your sleep?"

"Fine."

Goliath walked over to Fiona and picked her up.

"I will be right back."

Xanatos did the same with Alex and then the two fathers took off. Elisa went down to the station and started her shift. Fox and Owen watched Alexander and Fiona until Xanatos and Goliath got home for the night. About three hours later Elisa's shift ended and she would be home until her shift at two. That was the usual routine and then everybody would sit and enjoy the rest of the night. They were relaxing on the couch when an alarm went off. Xanatos got back in his gargoyle suit and rejoined the others. The Pack was on the balcony they lunged at the clan, and the clan responded by attacking. They were deep in the battle when Fox realized something.

"Wolf is gone."

Once Fox said this Jackal and Hyena ran andjumped off the balcony, activated their jetpacks. Everything was quite, the group came together on the balcony.

"Is everybody ok?"

"Yeah."

"Where did you think Wolf went?"

Then there was a high-pitched cry.

"Mommy."

"**The kids!**"

Everyone looked up and Wolf jumped off the roof with Alex and Fiona in his arms. He activated his jetpack and followed his friends off into the night. The Manhattan clan took off in pursuit and soon caught up to the Pack. Jackal and Hyena turned around and started using their built in guns on the gargoyles. Wolf just flew out of sight with the screaming children in his arms. The clan returned to the castle and told Elisa and Fox, first they were quite the came the tears and yelling. Elisa banged her fists against Goliath's chest while Fox strangled her husband. After a few minutes the mothers calmed down, and started to think of plots to avenge their children. The sun came up and the gargoyles took their places on the ledge, but instead of the usual fierce stances the stood strait and somber.

* * *

Nightstone Unlimited H.Q 

Demona had just transformed back into Dominique Destine and was still in her gargoyle clothes. She looked out the enormous window and saw a furry man fly by on a jet pack, carrying two bundles. One of them had bat like wings spread open, that image froze in her mind. Little winged figure being taken away from Wyvern castle by Wolf. Thoughts ran through her head like crazy. Could Angela laid an egg? Was she a grandmother? She had to know, so Dominique ran up to the roof and got in a chopper. She got behind the controls and followed him but stayed a good distance away so she wouldn't be spotted. Finally Wolf landed in front of an old condemned building. Dominique wrote down the address and went back to Nightstone. She waited until sunset then turned back into Demona. She took off and went to the address she had written down earlier. She waited outside and looked in the window, she saw the Pack talking and Xanatos's kid. Then she saw a little girl hatchling that couldn't be older four. Demona then realized that she had to get her out of there. She waited until they went to bed and picked who would be watching the kids, it was Jackal. Soon he fell asleep and Demona made her move. She snuck in and fooled around with a couple wires in Jackal. That's when she came face to face with the two little children. Alex walked up to Demona and stared at her.

"Out of the way Xanatos."

She pushed him aside and picked up Fiona and looked at her.

"Put her down."

"Why do you care?"

"She's my best friend."

"Humans and gargoyles can't get along."

"Yes we can."

Demona looked at the little girl in her arms.

"I'm not going without him."

"But he's a human."

"So?"

"Alright but if you tell anyone about this then…"

"Then what."

"Then I'll bring you back."

"Ok we won't tell. Who are you anyway?"

"You don't know me?"

"Sorry, am I supposed to know you?"

"I'm Demona."

"I heard about you. You tried to kill Aunt Elisa."

"You tried to kill my mommy."

Demona dropped Fiona, who landed on her feet.

"Elisa is your mother, you're half human?"

"Yeah and my daddy isn't going to be happy about this."

"Let me guess yourfather is Goliath."

"Yep."

"Well you are still half gargoyle, and that is why I'm taking you back."

"Alex too?"

"If you insist."

"I do insist."

"So Demona how are we getting out of here?"

"Follow me."

Demona lead them past the sleeping Jackal and out of the building. She looked down at Fiona and sighed.

"What's your name?"

"Fiona."

"Can you fly?"

"Like a bird."

"Good lets go."

Alex and Fiona took off and were followed by Demona. Sunrise was in five minutes so they stopped at Nightstone so Demona could change. She went into another room and came out as Dominique. She handed Fiona a cloak and motioned for them to follow her. They went down an elevator to a parking garage and hopped in Dominique's red convertible. She drove them to Xanatos's building and was about to drive away when Fiona spoke up.

"Do you want to come in?"

"No thanks."

"Bye and thank you."

Dominique drove away and the kids walked inside. They found the elevator and took it to the top. The doors opened and they were back in the castle. They walked down the hall and bumped into someone. It was Owen he lifted his head and stared wide eyed at the little ones in front of him.

"**You're alive!**"

He picked them up and ran them to the balcony where everyone was sitting sadly. He screamed again.

"**They're back!**"

Elisa and the Xanatoses looked at Owen who had the two in his arms. Everybody got up and started to hug and squeeze and kiss Alex and Fiona. It felt weird having everyone fuss over them like that and it was soon interrupted by the question.

"How did you guys get here?"

The children just stared at each other, they promised Demona they wouldn't tell so they lied.

"I'm not that sure. One minute we're sitting on the floor of an old building the next we're in front of the elevator."

"What does it matter how they got here but the fact that they are."

"To bad the others already went to sleep."

"They'll still be here at sunset."

"Don't ever leave."

They looked at the adults and kept their mouths shut. After a few more minutes of hugs and kisses Alex and Fiona went to their rooms. They took out some walkie-talkies and spoke about how to thank Demona. Before they could think of anything the sun went down and they had to go out to the balcony. The gargoyles stone skin fell to the ground as they stepped down from the ledge. Fiona ran up to Goliath and hugged him.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy."

Goliath looked down and the girl holding on to his leg.

"Fiona!"

He picked her up and threw her into the air. The other gargoyles crowded around the little ones and again came the hugs and kisses. Everyone asked them how they got out and they kept to their story. Eventually they were aloud out of the sight of their parents and were able to continue thinking of a way to repay Demona. They spent the whole night thinking about it before the sun came up, then they had to go to bed. They slept the entire day and had to be shaken awake. During Alex's magic lessons Hudson taught Fiona how to protect her self. They set up a punching bag and showed her how to punch it. Finally the two were released from their lessons, they met up and walked around the castle.

"I have no clue what we can do."

"Me either."

Alex looked up and one of the security cameras and an idea hit him.

"I got it."

"What are we gonna do?"

"Demona is Angela's mother right."

"Yeah."

"So Demona can't be close to her because she hates, well everyone."

"And we come in where?"

"We will make copies of the security tapes of every night and give them to her."

"You area a genius."

"I know."

"Let's get started."

They ran down to the main security room. Luckily there is never a guard watching the screens so they got in easy.

"So how are we going to do this?"

"By programming this big thing to record the nights events. And then we edit it so everything is about Angela."

"You are officially the smartest guy I know."

"Thank you, and we are set. We just have to come back here at sunrise, edit them and then deliver."

"So see you back here when my dad turns to stone."

"Yep."

So they left the room and enjoyed the rest of the night. The sun came up and the Manhattan clan froze in stone, Fiona and Alex slipped out of bed and walked down to the surveillance room. Fiona was half way through a bag of chips by the time Alex got there.

"What took you so long?"

"I had to sneak past two parents, you only have to deal with one."

"Oh well let's get started."

"Where do we start?"

"Sunset."

"This is going to take a while."

"Not if we fast forward everything that doesn't have Angela in it."

"And then delete it."

"Correct."

They watched the entire night activities in three hours, and another hour to edit.

"Finally finished."

"Now we just have to get this to Demona."

"The easy part."

"So are we both going or is it a one man mission."

"Both."

Fiona grabbed the disc and Alex set it up for the next night. Alex went one way and Fiona the other.

"Where are you going?"

"Balcony."

"My room is closer and has a big window."

"Ok to your room it is."

They walked down the hall and were close enough to see Alex's door when they ran into Owen.

"Ahhhhh."

"What are you two doing up?"

"We could ask the same of you."

"I'm an adult."

"Oh."

"We couldn't sleep…"

"And thought that some music would put us to sleep…"

"But I left the C.D. on the other side of the castle and I didn't want to go alone."

"You two hurry off to bed now."

"Yes sir."

They quickly ran past Owen and into Alex's room. The room was overflowing with toys and trinkets, there was a bookshelf crammed with books of all levels. Fiona walked over to the window and realized that it was higher then she was tall.

"Just how are we going to get of here?"

"I can fly but you have to climb."

"If I must."

Fiona dug her claws into the stonewall, she climbed up until she was parallel with the window. Then she eased her way over so she was standing on the ledge. Fiona spread her wing s and jumped. A few flaps and she was flying high in the sky. Fiona was not good with directions and kept flying the wrong way, luckily Alex remembered the way and didn't let her out of his sight. After an hour of getting lost they found Nightstone H.Q.

"How are we supposed to get in?"

Alex closed his eyes and tried to think.

"The roof."

They flew up to the roof and spotted a door. With a little force the door went down, and they walked down the stairs. In a few minutes they were standing outside Dominique's office.

"Go a head."

"No, ladies first."

"Age before beauty."

"Um um just go in."

"Ok you don't have to be pushy about it."

Fiona knocked on the door and received the chilling response.

"Come in."

The two walked into the giant room, Dominique was sitting at her desk in a big chair looking out the window. She turned around and didn't see them.

"I said come in."

"Down here."

Dominique got up and looked over her desk. She spotted the children and sighed.

"What do you want?"

"To pay our dept."

"What."

"We owe you our lives, so we made you this."

Fiona held up the disc.

"It's a video of Angela."

"We'll make you one every night and give it to you in the morning."

Dominique looked at the little kids in front of her. Fiona put the disc on the desk and stepped back.

"I hope you like it. See you tomorrow."

"Could you leave a door open or something?"

"Better."

She walked back to her desk and opened a draw. She held up to plastic cards and put them in the kid's hands.

"Security clearance."

"Thanks bye."

They walked out of the room and up the stairs to the roof. They weren't in a hurry to go anywhere so they played around on their way back to the castle. They played sky tag and diver. In diver you have to fly head first in to the ground and stop just before you hit the ground, whoever stops first is the loser. Alex won most of the time. After an hour of that they reached the castle. Fiona was so tired that she would have woken up the whole castle if she walked back to her room. Alex helped her into his bed and changed into his pj's. He climbed into bed and fell asleep. They were sleeping until they heard someone scream. Fiona opened her eyes and saw Alex next to her, and then she looked up and saw Fox. She shook Alex he woke up and looked around. Now Elisa, Xanatos, and all the gargoyles were standing in the room.

"We were looking all over for you two."

"And you didn't think to look in our rooms."

"What are you doing in here?"

"I couldn't sleep so I came in here to talk."

"And then she was so tired I didn't think that she'd make it to her room."

"Just don't scare us like that again."

"Ok. Can we have breakfast now?"

"Sure."

The two ran out of bed and down to the kitchen. Fiona put two waffles in the toaster and started pouring herself some orange juice. Alex found the cereal and milk mixed them together in a bowl and then realized that he needed a spoon. Fiona handed him one and got a plate. The waffles popped out and Fiona caught them on her plate. She bowed and took a seat next to Alex.

"Impressive."

"Like you've never done it."

"Oh you got me."

Then Angela walked in with Broadway right next to her. They were amazed how fast the kids had made breakfast and got settled.

"Wow how did you do that?"

"Waffles in the freezer…"

"Cereal in the cabinet…"

"Milk in the refrigerator…"

"Move them around and you've got breakfast."

"Um how do you guys do that?"

"Did you not just hear us explain?"

"I mean the completing the sentences thing."

"Oh, not really sure about that."

"Well it's a little creepy."

Before any one could respond to that Hudson and Puck came in.

"Come on Fiona time for ye fighting lesson."

"Magic lesson in ten seconds."

"See you soon."

"Not if you screw up."

"Try not to get a black eye."

"Try not to turn Puck into a puppy again, even though it was an improvement."

"Enough talk you two have stuff to learn."

Fiona followed Hudson to the exercise room and Alex followed Puck all around the castle. Puck pointed at things and changed them into animals, Alex had to change them back. Fiona had to work with Hudson on her left and right hook. After three hours of getting told what to do they were released from adult super vision. They met up on the balcony.

"Freedom."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Get information for the video."

"Better then nothing."

They ran all over the castle and found Angela watching T.V. with Broadway. They checked that the camera was pointing the right way and started asking questions.

"What are you watching?"

"A movie."

"Which one."

"I'm not sure but it's got some guy called Clint Eastwood in it."

"Oh."

Fiona pulled Alex off the couch and into the corner.

"This isn't working. I'm going to start editing, you bring it to her tonight."

"Ok seeya."

"Bye."

Fiona walked to the surveillance room and started going over the night's activities. When Alex finally got there Fiona just finished and was loading the information onto the disc.

"Wow you work fast."

"I'm sorry to say that this big thing doesn't."

"So I'm flying solo?"

"Yeah it will go quicker and I will get to sleep."

"Of course you benefit from this."

"Hey I loved playing with you on the way home but it's tiring, and you always win."

"It's not my fault I'm great."

"Never mind, just go."

Alex grabbed the disc and left. Fiona set up the system and walked to her room.

* * *

Nightstone Unlimited H.Q

Dominique was at her desk when Alex walked in.

"Here you go Demona, one night of Angela."

"Shh I'm Dominique during the day."

"Sorry."

"Can I have it?"

"Oh hey."

Alex took out the disc and handed it to Dominique.

"See you tomorrow."

* * *

Aprilangel413: Hi. Short compared to my last I know, next chapter coming soon. Review please 


	4. A Walk In The Park

Aprilangel413: Hi I'm back, this is chapter three and it has been about three years. Alex is 8 and Fiona is 7. Angela and Broadway have declared their love for each other.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gargoyles.

* * *

Wyvern Castle

It was nighttime and Fiona was watching T.V with Alex. Fiona had her long black hair down and now wore gargoyle attire. Alex's hair was a light red, short and spiked, he wore jeans and a blue shirt. They had both grown and had lost their baby figures. Fiona looked a little board so Alex made a suggestion.

"Video games?"

"Sure, why not."

They played for an hour and Alex won most of the time. They probably would have played for another hour if Goliath didn't interfere.

"Fiona have you seen your sister?"

"Na."

"Do you know where she went?"

"Na."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Na."

"Fiona!"

"Ok already."

She turned off the video games and walked up to her father.

"Angela went shopping with mommy and miss fox."

"Let me know when she gets back."

"Will do sir."

She went back to playing with Alex and looked up at the clock an hour later.

"The clan has gone to bed let's get moving."

* * *

Security Room

Because Angela was gone most of the night there wasn't much footage to work with. Alex hit a button and out came Demona's disc.

"And we have video."

"It's snowing."

"What?"

"Look at monitor 238."

They both looked to their left and saw snow falling to the ground.

"I'll get some cloaks."

"No it's only a little bit, we'll manage."

"If you say so."

"Lets go."

Fiona grabbed the disc and headed for the balcony. Alex didn't argue that his room was closer because Fiona would make holes in the wall, even though she could climb out with out scaling it. They took to the air and made their way to Nightstone headquarters.

* * *

Nightstone H.Q.

Dominique was in her office waiting for just about the only real friends she had. She never quite understood why they liked her, they knew about her past and how she repeatedly tried to kill their parents. But they apparently didn't care. Alex and Fiona came in and handed her the disc.

"Nothing really happened tonight."

"She went out shopping with our moms."

Dominique gave them an evil look and turned around.

"See ya tomorrow Dominique."

"Bye."

Fiona and Alex walked out and up to the roof. They took off and flew directly to the castle, no games. Alex flew in to his room and Fiona into hers, though she had to squeeze through the window to get in. Alex turned on his T.V and looked at the news. It was going to snow for most of the day.

"Yes."

He ran to Fiona's room and burst through the door.

"Snow day."

"Yes."

They climbed up on to her bed and started jumping. Elisa walked in and looked at the two.

"Who wants to go outside?"

"Me-me-me-me-me."

"Your winter stuff is in the closet."

"Meet you outside?"

"In 10 minutes."

Alex ran to his room and was forced into his winter gear. Fiona slipped into her snow pants, and heavy jacket that had holes in the back for her wings. She and Alex were soon in the sky followed by Fox and Elisa in a helicopter.

"What do you say we have a little fun with this?"

"What kind of fun are we talking about?"

"Ditch the moms and go to central park."

"Sounds good to me."

"When I say three close your wings."

"1…2…3."

Fiona closed her wings and Alex stopped floating. They plummeted towards the ground as the women in the chopper looked around for their children. Fiona quickly opened her wings andslowed to a halt. She grabbed Alex right before he hit the ground and set him up straight.

"Now what?"

Alex pointed to a sign and sighed. It read Central Park.

"Oh."

They made a snowman and played hide-and-seek then they took a break. Alex handed the vendor some money in exchange for two hot chocolates. He walked over to the bench where Fiona was sitting and handed her one.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

A family walked by, the parents stared at Fiona and hurried the children along. Fiona sighed then looked down at her drink. Alex knew Fiona hated it when people judged her by her looks. Most of the time people would start whispering to their friends or pick up their pace. It all hurt inside and Alex couldn't stand it when Fiona had to feel that pain.

"Hey it's their loss."

"Thanks."

"What do you want to do now?"

"Don't know."

"Run!"

"What?"

"Your mom."

Fiona dove behind the bench with Alex just in time to doge her mom's glare.

"We need to get back there now."

"How? Your mom is going around the park and chances are that my parents are here too."

"Know any good spells."

"Invisibility good enough."

"Great do it."

"Allow the seen to be unseen."

Fiona felt a chill go up his spine.

"How are we going to make sure you didn't screw it up?"

"We could start a snow ball fight."

"That works."

"But who to start with."

"How about those guys over there."

They each grabbed a hand full of snow and packed it into a ballish shape.

"Ready…"

"Aim…"

"Fire…"

Fiona threw the snowball and hit one of the guys in the head.

"Nice, my turn."

He threw his snowball at the group and it hit another guy in the head.

"Oh we're good."

The group turned and looked around them. All together there were 5 boys around 12 and 13, and they all looked pissed.

"Come out here you little brats."

They responded by pelting the boys with snowballs. They couldn't do anything but retreat. Once they were gone Fiona and Alex started cracking up.

"That was awesome."

"Did you see the way they were looking for us?"

"And when you were right in front of him… and

"I stuck my tongue out."

"That was fun."

They walked along the path and found Elisa sitting on a bench. She looked so sad and worried. Fiona sat down and was about to speak when Alex stopped her. He shook his head and motioned for her to follow him.

"We can't blow it now. Lets enjoy the rest of the day and then we'll deal with whatever punishment they give us later."

"But she looks so sad."

"We're gonna be that sad when they ground us."

"Guess you're right."

"I am right. So what do you want to do?"

"Fly around a bit."

"Sure but lets just stay over the park."

"Ok."

They flew around a bit and then Fiona spotted someone.

"Oh no."

"What is it?"

"Those guys we beat before."

"What about them?"

"They're back and have friends, many friends."

On the ground there were the five boys that Fiona and Alex hit with the snowballs, plus ten other guys that looked from fourteen to nineteen years old. Seven of them had snow shooters and another seven had heat-seeking goggles. The last one was obviously the leader even though he didn't have any equipment, he was very buff and was barking out orders at the other guys.

"Leave it to us to start a snowball fight with a gang."

"We're invisible."

"Did you not see the goggles. They can see our heat signatures."

"That sucks."

"We should be going now."

"Too late."

The men on the ground started shooting at them with the snow. Luckily Alex and Fiona dodged all the shots.

"I hate you so much right now."

"Run first insult me later."

In all the chaos they failed to notice that the leader of the gang had grabbed a pair of goggles and took out a handgun. He took aim and put his finger on the trigger. Alex dodged a snow blow that forced him to turn around, he saw the leader with the gun aiming it at Fiona. He pulled the trigger and Alex moved as fast as he could.

"**Look out!**"

Fiona turned in the direction of her friend and saw him charging at her. She felt his body against hers pushing towards the ground. They landed a couple feet apart in a snow bank, this seemed to be a signal for the gang to stop shooting. Fiona poked her head up and saw the gang walking away.

"What the hell is that about?"

When she didn't get an answer she lookedaround forAlex.He was onhis backwith bright red liquid pouring out of his chest.

**"Alex!"**

She crawled over to her friend and ripped off his jacket and shirt. The bullet had hit him just below the heart. Fiona began to cry.

"Alex…I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything. The holes in the wall, and your train set, and your DVD player, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok."

"No it's not."

Alex began totake indeeper breaths as his chest constricted. Fiona moved closer to Alex and lay herself over him.

"I don't want to be invisible any more Alex, turn us back."

"Allow the..."

"Come on."

"Unseen…to be..."

"Think of home, and the clan, and your parents."

"Seen."

A chill ran up their spines and they were visible again. People started to stare at them so Fiona took to the skies. With Alex in her arms she flew strait up and caught sight of Fox's chopper. Fiona sped up and was soon side by side with the chopper, she kicked it twice before Fox turned around to see what it was. The side door opened and Fiona hurried in, she put Alex on the floor and turned to Fox. Before any questions could be asked Fiona spoke.

"Don't just stand there drive!"

Fox flew them to the hospital where Alex was immediately rushed in and given the best care.

* * *

Castle Wyvern

It had been a week since Alex was shot, he was coming home today. He was to be on bed rest for another week then take it easy for two more weeks. Everybody was nervous and gathered on the balcony. A Xanatos helicopter landed and the door slide open, and a ramp came out. Alex wheeled himself out with his parents right behind him. The women began to cry and the guys tried to hide their joy. He wheeled over to Fiona and looked up at her.

"Wanna ride?"

Fiona laughed.

"Sure."

She sat down on him, making sure that she didn't cause him any pain. He smiled and gave her an excited look.

"You know I've always wanted to say this to you."

"What?"

"Hang on."

He pushed off and it was they were gliding on the ground. Fiona turned and looked at the boy she was sitting on.

"It was very boring around here with out you."

"I expected that."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

* * *

Aprilangel413: this was a very, very long chappie. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, another one is soon to come please review. 


	5. Evesdropping

Aprilangel413: Hi this is chapter 4. It's only been a few weeks and Alex is out of the wheel chair and back on his feet.

Disclaimer: I don't own gargoyles but I do own Fiona.

* * *

Alex's Room 

Fiona walked in and saw her best friend asleep on his couch. She could not pass up a chance like this. Fiona grabbed a marker and was about to place it on his face when he snapped awake. Alex snatched her wrists and flipped herover. They were now rolling around on the floor laughing.

"I give, I give."

Alex let go of Fiona and helped her up.

"You got closer this time."

"I will get you one day. And when I do you will have a purple mustache."

They were silent for a minute then Alex walked out of the room. Fiona just stared at the doorway waiting for him to return. Fiona did not like to be alone and ran out after him. Alex was at the other end of the hall smirking at the half gargoyle.

"You know me too well."

Alex walked down the hall to where Fiona was standing. They put their arms around each other and walked to the dinning room. Alex walked up to the couch and dropped himself on to it. Fiona looked around and realized that her sister and Broadway were missing. She sat down next to Alex and elbowed him in the stomach. He turned to her and she whispered into his ear.

"The lovebirds aren't here."

Though Angela and Broadway weren't the only ones in love around the castle the kids didn't like to think of their parents as lovebirds. The thought was too disturbing to them.

"Should we go search for them?"

"Yes."

The two got up and left the room.

* * *

About an hour later 

Alex and Fiona walked down one of the many halls on their home. They had just "overheard" a conversation between the lovebirds that they really could have done with out.

_FLASH BACK_

Angela and Broadwayhad walked into a room and lft the door a crack open. Alex and Fiona had their backs against the wall straining to hear the conversation. After a few seconds the gargoyles on the other side of the door stopped whispering and spoke in an average volume. Apparently Angela had just been beating around the bush and was just now getting to her point.

"We choose each other to be mates a while ago. We have not done anything yet. I want that to change."

"You mean you want to have an egg."

"Yes I want to be a mother, and you to be my hatchling's father."

Then the room was silent, Fiona and Alex could not believe what they had just heard. They ran from their spotsand decided to head back to Alex's room. And that's what happened. There was no way they could keep this to them selves. They needed to tell someone. That's when Fiona looked at the clock.

"Ten minutes past sunrise."

"Should we even bother to make a video?"

"No. Lets just go visit Demona, I mean Dominique."

"Are we gonna tell her."

"Of course, but make sure we have a clear path tothe exit."

"Good idea."

* * *

Nightstone Unlimited Headquarters

Dominique was sitting at her desk. Her friends had failed to show up.

"It was only a matter of time."

She stood up and began to pace. Maybe they got lost, or couldn't leave the castle. Or maybe they weren't coming ever again. She sat down and began doing some paper work. There was a knock at her door and she looked up.

"Come in."

The door opened and it was the munchkins. Dominique jumped up and was about to embrace the young ones when she realized what she was doing.

"Where were you?"

Fiona walked over to the couch and took a load off. Alex just stared at her and then at the women in front of him.

"Big news."

"And it has to do with Angela."

Dominique's eyes went wide as the children began to use their information as leverage. Alex's Xanatos blood began to show, as the bargaining stakes got higher. Finally Fiona couldn't take it any more.

"Shut up! You two are acting like children, Alex you have an excuse but Demona your over one thousand years old. Here's the deal, we tell you the big news and keep you updated with one video a week."

Fiona glared at her two friends she was sick of their arguing even if it was just to make a deal.

"Everybody happy."

Dominique and Alex nodded their heads. Neither of them had seen Fiona angry before and to be honest it was frightening. They all sat down and Alex began to talk.

"Is Angela hurt?"

"No, no nothing like that."

"Then what's this big news?"

"We over heard Angela and Broadway talking today. Angela was talking about their relationship when she switched that topic to having kids. She's gonna do it."

Dominique had gotten some coffee and sipped it before Alex said this. She immediately did a spit take after the words left his mouth. Luckily she missed Fiona who had expected as much. She quickly grabbed the coffee from the women's hands so she wouldn't lose any more of it. Alex waved his hands in front of her face to try and get her attention.

"Are you ok?"

"She's in shock Alex. We should leave before she comes out of it."

"Ok then."

They both walked towards the door and turned before exiting.

"Bye."

"Nice see'n ya."

They walked up to the roof and took off.

"What a night."

"Hey I just realized something."

"What?"

"I'm gonna be an aunt."

"And this new kid is gonna look up to us."

"It's gonna be awesome not being the baby in the family."

"And to boss someone else around."

They arrived back at the castle and went to their rooms. Since they became friends with Demona they had been missing some sleep and tried to catch up through out the day. Tomorrow Fiona had another fighting lesson as Alex would have a magic lesson. This way they could spend the time they didn't spend sleeping, with each other. They liked to spend time together. The next night they would find out exactly what was going on between Angela and Broadway.

* * *

Fiona flew down the hallway and took a sharp left. Her half sister copied her movement and was gaining fast. The older gargoyle was a much faster flyer then her sister and the only reason that she wasn't dead yet was because she knew the castle better then anyone else. (Not counting Alex) Finally she was able to tackle her to the ground. They were in one of the courtyards now, giving them much room to fight. Now Angela had Fiona pinned to the ground and had her sharp elbow at the girl's throat.

"Why were you listening?"

"We overheard you a day ago. Congratulations by the way."

"You heard us."

"Yeah."

Angela shoved her elbow closer to the girl's throat.

"What did you hear?"

"You want a child and you want Broadway to be the father."

"What else?"

"You guys did something last night and you're very happy now. Until you heard me and Alex that is."

"That's all?"

"That's all."

Angela got off her sister and helped her up. Noticing a few bruises that were forming because of her.

"I'm sorry we listened in on you guys."

"It's ok, it's not like it could stay a secret forever."

"I won't tell anyone.And don't think Alex could hear, you closed the door this time."

"Why."

"Because even though I don't value privacy now I know I will later."

Angela squeezed her sister tight then released her.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem, what are sister's for?"

* * *

They walked down the hall back to the room that Angela and Broadway had been talking in. When they arrived they found Alex in a headlock, complimentary of Broadway. Once the blue gargoyle caught sight of his mate he let go of the boy.

"I'm sorry, but he was eavesdropping on us."

"I know."

"And she was in on it too."

"I know."

"And your arm is around her."

"I forgive them, you should too."

He turned to the children.

"I forgive you."

"Thanks."

"So we agree that this doesn't leave the room?"

"Yeah but you owe us."

"We owe each other."

They agreed not to tell anyone until Angela started to show with egg. And when that happened then the happy couple would tell the clan. Of course Alex and Fiona were planning to keep Demona updated on all the activities involving her daughter and soon to be grandchild.

* * *

Aprilangel413: Originally this was part of chapter 3 but I'm trying to cut down on my chapter lengths. Some people don't like long chapters and I apologize to them. But once I get going it's had to stop me. Review Please. 


	6. Gym Romances

Aprilangel413: Hi. Thank you all of you that keep reviewing my stories. Anyways it has been eight years and incase you can't do math or forget how old they were in the last chapter let me help you. Alex is 16, and Fiona is 15. Any questions that you have about Angela and Broadway will probably be answered in this chapter and if they aren't then just put them in your review. Some very interesting things will happen in this chapter, and I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own gargoyles.

* * *

The sun was setting and Fiona was on the balcony. Her family's stone skins shattered and fell to the ground. Angela and Broadway walked inside to relax followed by their son Malcolm.

He was seven years old and loved his parents very much. He had light turquoise skin and his mother's black hair. That at the moment was short and spiked. He had his mother's ears and his father's wings. His face looked like a miniature model of his fathers and they also shared a love for food.

Malcolm wasn't allowed on patrol yet and was often being watched by his Aunt Fiona or Hudson. Tonight as no different, first Fiona had a fighting session with Brooklyn while Hudson watched Malcolm then she went to class with Alex and Owen. Right now Malcolm was playing a video game with Lexington. Broadway and Angela were watching T.V. while Goliath read the newspaper. Hudson was sitting in his recliner when Alex walked into the room looking around for Fiona.

Alex had grown into a very handsome young man and hadn't even realized it. His hair was a dark orange and he was growing it out. He had also been working out a lot and had a nice set of muscles.

"She's in the gym Alex."

"Thanks Hudson."

He turned to go but then turned back around to look and the old gargoyle.

"How did you know that I was looking for Fiona?"

"When the lassie isn't by your side you work fast to change it."

Alex didn't really understand but figured that he better except that answer then ask what he really meant. He ran back to his room and changed into some sweat pants and a white undershirt. If Fiona was in the gym then chances were that they would end up sparing.

* * *

He walked into the gym and spotted Fiona at the punching bag. She was in her gargoyle clothes and had her long black hair pulled into low ponytail. Some strands had fallen out and were in her face. But she didn't care, she was too busy with the punching bag. Her hands and legs were wrapped in boxing tape, it went from her hands to her elbows and from her feet to her mid shins.

Brooklyn was holding the bag for her and was using all his strength to avoid flying into the wall. Alex walked up behind Brooklyn and tapped him on the shoulder. The red gargoyle understood and switched spots with him. Fiona hadn't noticed yet and increased the force of her hits. Alex didn't go looking all around the castle for her just to hold a punching bag. So he moved his head to the side so she could see him.

"Hi Fion…"

Was all he was ale to say because Fiona's fist met his face. He flew back into the wall as Fiona realized what she had done. She put her hands over her mouth and ran over to him.

"I'm so sorry."

Alex started to get up but Fiona kept him down.

"It's ok."

"At least let me look at it."

Alex moved his hand and Fiona gasped. Because she had claws her hands were much bigger than the average fifteen year olds. Some how she had managed to hit him square in the eye and part of his cheek. It was already starting to swell and Alex knew it.

"Ice please."

"Oh yeah."

She ran over to the freezer they kept in the gym and was glad that Owen had though of it. She reached in and grabbed an ice pack. Then she ran back to Alex and placed it on his face.

"How does that feel?"

"Your fist or the ice?"

"The ice."

"Better, but it stings."

"It should."

Alex pulled her on to his lap, she didn't object. She moved her hand to the back of his neck and cradled his head. She used the other hand to hold the ice pack in place. Alex put his arms around her waist and held her tight. It seemed like this would be an awkward situation but they were both really comfortable. They had spent most of their day with Dominique, and were now exhausted. Before either of them knew it they were both fast asleep.

* * *

When they awoke their positions had changed. Fiona dropped the ice pack and that hand was on Alex's hip. Her other hand had moved from his neck down his back. Alex's right hand moved from around her waist to her upper thigh and the other to her ass. Her head was on his shoulder, their faces less then an inch apart. Alex's eye had turned into a nice shiner and looked like it wasn't going away for a while.

"Alex."

His eyes opened and he realized where his and her hands were and then stared at Fiona. Neither of them made an effort to move. Fiona turned away then looked back.

"Sorry about your eye."

"My fault, I shouldn't have moved."

"I shouldn't have been hitting so hard."

"I bet your hands hurt."

"A little."

Fiona moved her hands to her lap and started rubbing them. Alex put his hands over hers and took over massaging them. He slowly started to unwrap the tape so he could feel her smooth skin. He finished with her arms and tossed the tape aside. Then he moved his hands to her ankles to take off the rest of the tape. When he passed her Achilles tendon she gasped. Alex had forgotten that spot was a very sensitive area for her and she didn't like it touched. Her arms were now around his neck and she was staring at what Alex was doing. Alex tossed the rest of the tape aside and then looked at Fiona, she was beautiful. With out really knowing it Alex's hands started to creep up Fiona's legs. Soon his hands were at the edge of her skirt. If it wasn't awkward before it was now.

"I think I should leave."

She tried to get up but Alex held her down, then she looked him in the eye.

"I want to leave now."

"Ok."

He let go and she stood up. She walked to the other side of the room and picked up her water bottle and towel. Then she sauntered out of the gym and to her room. She threw herself on to the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"What the hell was that?"

* * *

Alex sat on the floor of the gym thinking about Fiona. Thinking about what had just happened between them. They had always touched, it was a natural part of their relationship. But what had just happened wasn't. He sat there with his head in his hands ashamed of what he had done and would have done if she had not left. Then he remembered about the black eye that Fiona had given him. It was almost like karma, he made a move on her and now he had a black eye that really hurt. It didn'thurt before, it just hurt when she went away. He stood up and took a long walk around the castle. Every time he spotted a member of the clan he froze. He was afraid that she had run off and told someone and that they wanted revenge. He was on his third lap when Owen stopped him.

"Your father wants a word with you."

"Thanks."

Alex continued walking and took the long way to his father's office. He was afraid that the parent circle had been used. That was what he and Fiona called it when one parent tells another parent something and that parent tells another. There were only six parents in the castle so news went around pretty quickly. He feared for the worst now and was expecting anything from boarding school to not being aloud near Fiona ever again. Alex walked into the office and sat down.

"Hey dad."

* * *

Aprilangel413: Alex and Fiona sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. For those of you that thought that they belong together then you are not stupid. The next chapter takes place one day after Alex talks with Xanatos. And I'm warning you now, you'll never guess what the talk was about. 


	7. A Party and A Date

Aprilangel413: Chapter6 is here, with a bit of a twist to it. No time has passed, it is just after Alex meets with Xanatos.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gargoyles.

* * *

Alex left his dad's office in a much better mood then he had when he entered. His father inquired him about his eye. And laughed we he heard the answer. Then when he was able to calm himself he got to the point of the meeting. Alex was relieved that it had nothing to do with the incident in the gym. Now that it was over he was off to find Fiona, to apologize. 

He found her on the balcony, playing chess with Malcolm. He walked out behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We need to talk."

She looked down at the game and then at Malcolm.

"I'll know if you move anything."

Then she walked off into another corner of the balcony.

"I just want to say I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking."

"It was probably that whack in the head I gave you. It must have screwed your head up."

"So we agree that it was nothing, just a one time thing."

"Yeah, one time."

* * *

Alex was in his room, reading some books Owen had recommended. The sun had come up and the clan went to sleep. He guessed that Fiona was awake, to think of it they had never really formed any sleeping or eating patterns. He had been thinking about the conversation he and his dad had earlier. It was defiantly something that was going to keep his brain busy for a while.

* * *

Fiona was sitting on the balcony, staring at the chessboard. 

"How did he win?"

Elisa put a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"He moved his knight, queen, and both his bishops."

"Little brat."

"But he's your nephew, and you know deep down that you love him."

"I know you're right but can I deny it for just a little while longer?"

"Go ahead. I'm turning in."

"Ok seeya in a few hours."

Elisa kissed her daughter on the cheek and then went to her room.

* * *

It was now eleven in the morning. Alex and Fiona were both up and in the kitchen. Alex had a slice of pizza with a Pepsi, and Fiona was having a small salad and a sprite. They ate in silence until Fiona started conversation. 

"I heard you got called to your dads office for a little chit chat."

"He was the one chit chating. I had to listen."

"I feel so sorry for you. So what was it about?"

"A bunch of rich parents are having a big fancy party. He wants me to go."

"What? But you don't like those high class parties, do you?"

"No I hate them. I don't know anybody there but they all know me."

"So if there was someone there you knew you wouldgo?"

"Actually let me rephrase that. The only people there are snobby trust fond babies. The guys hate me and the girls won't leave me alone."

"It must be horrible."

"The only good things about debutante parties are the food and the way we dress."

"You like to get dressed up?"

"The suits are ok, but the girls always look so beautiful in their dresses."

Alex was staring off into space now and Fiona just got up and left. Alex then got up and ran after her.

"Wait. I want you to be my date."

"What!"

"I won't have a good time unless you're by my side."

"But I've never been to a party like that before."

"So?"

"So I can't go, I'm a gargoyle for gods sakes."

"I don't care if you're a harpy, you're my best friend and I need you there. Please?"

"I need to think about it."

She then turned her back to him and headed to the library. Alex just watched her go down the hall.

"Let me know soon. Ok?"

* * *

Aprilangel413: What do you think. The answers in the next chapter. 


	8. School

Aprilangel413: Hi here's the next chapter and there is a flash back in there. I just wanted to let you know so you don't get confused.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gargoyles

* * *

Fiona sat on the roof of the Nightstone Unlimited building. The sun was setting and Dominique was inside changing into Demona. Fiona probably should have been at home but she needed to talk to someone. Then she heard footsteps and the sound of a door opening. Fiona turned around and saw Demona step out onto the roof and sit down next to her friend.

"What's wrong now?"

"Everything."

"Could you be a bit more specific?"

"Ok. I hit Alex…"

"Good job."

"It was an accident. Anyway then we fell asleep and when we woke up he…"

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, he made a move on me."

"So?"

"So… we're best friends. It was weird."

"But did you like it?"

"I didn't hate it."

"I really don't see a problem here."

"He invited me to a debutante party."

"Oh."

"I don't know what to do."

"When is it?"

"Saturday, at five."

"Are you going?"

"If I knew what I was doing I wouldn't be here right now."

"And you want my opinion?"

"Well, yeah."

"Why don't you ask Angela, then you wouldn't have to sneak out."

"Since Malcolm hatched she's been more of a mother then a sister."

"I don't know what to tell you."

"Anything, please. You know how the humans act around me. Remember the school incident."

"To well."

Demona and Fiona sat there remembering what had happened all those years ago.

* * *

_Fiona was 10 and Alex 11. Her black hair was pulled up into a high ponytail with her bangs in her face. Alex's bright red hair was uncut and in his face. Their moms had some how convinced their fathers that they needed to go to a school with other kids in it. Fiona had been extremely excited about going to school and had to drag Alex to the limo. So that was why they were standing in a private school in the required uniforms. Fiona's was modified for her unique figure of course._

_Anyway they followed the principal down the hall and to their new classroom. The old man pointed to a door and motioned for them to go in. Alex opened the door and allowed Fiona to enter then closed the door after he went in. A young woman with brown red hair looked over to the door and stared at her new students._

_"Can I help you?"_

_Fiona walked up to the woman and looked up at her._

_"We just got transferred in here."_

_"Can you tell the class about yourselves like your names perhaps."_

_"Fiona."_

_"Alex."_

_"How about some of your interests?"_

_"I like to fly and hang out with my friends."_

_The class's jaws dropped and a chorus whispers soon came._

_"What about you Alex?"_

_"Same basic stuff, fly, cast spells, and hang out."_

_The whispers in creased as the teacher told the two where to sit. Fiona had to fold her wings down in order to fit in the desk. Neither of them was comfortable in this new environment, and didn't like that fact. The teacher looked down at her new attendance list and started to read it._

_"Fiona there doesn't seem to be a last name here for you."_

_"I don't have one."_

_The kids started giggle and the teacher quickly silenced them. She glanced at her list and then at Alex._

_"So you are David Xanatos's son."_

_The second that the name Xanatos was mentioned all the girls scooted their desks closer to Alex's. That was how he became the most poplar boy in school in one day. Fiona had trouble staying awake and dozed off three times that day, Alex fell asleep twice. When the limo came to pick them up the friends had only had one conversation. The next day was even worse._

_The second Alex stepped out of the limo he was swept away by the popular kids, Fiona walked alone to class. They both managed to stay awake during class but the real trouble didn't start until lunch. Fiona was sitting alone on a bench, Alex with a big group of people at a huge table. Alex was seated between a boy with light brown hair and blue eyes and a girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes. The three of them got up to go get a snack and they passed Fiona. The girl started the whole thing but Alex would end it._

_cough" Freak" cough._

_Alex gave a death glare at the girl but she didn't notice. Then on the way back the boy knocked Fiona's books down and just kept on walking. Alex gave another death glare but that one to was unnoticed. They sat back down and watched Fiona pick up her books. Everyone just laughed except Alex, he growled. Then the bell rang and the kids headed to their classes. On the way the boy started to talk to Alex._

_"We showed that winged freak whose boss."_

_Alex mumbled something under his breath._

_"What?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"And here's lesson number two."_

_Fiona came up the hallway with her wings folded up against her body. That was the only way that she could go around any school. The boy walked to the edge of the group and stuck out his foot. Fiona tripped over it but she didn't do what they expected her to do. She spread out her wings to full span, she still hit the ground but with less impact then she would have if she were a normal girl. The kids started to kick her books all around the hallway. That's when Alex snapped, his hands turned into fists and he used them. Alex threw his right fist into the brown haired boy's head and sent him flying into the lockers. Then the muscle of the group approached him. Alex took them out with his fists and then turned to the group._

_"She is not a freak. And if any of you even tried to get to know her then you would know that she is smart, nice, and she could kicks your buts at anything."_

_He picked up Fiona's books and held out his other hand, she took it and stood up._

_"Let's go Fiona."_

_They walked to the front of the school as Alex called his limo. They got picked up and driven home. The clan was still sleeping and the adults were at work. They walked to the hallway where they would have to separate to go their rooms._

_"Are you ok?"_

_"Yeah Alex, I'm good."_

_She waited until he was out of sight and then she ran to the balcony. She took off and Fly across the city to the Nightstone Unlimited building. There she barged in to Dominique's office and told her about normal school. She spent the rest of the daylight hours crying on her friends shoulder.__

* * *

_

Aprilangel413: Hey what do you think? The next chapter is coming soon. Review please


	9. The Real Thing

Aprilangel413: Hey readers. If you want to find out if Fiona goes to the party then read this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gargoyles

* * *

Fiona sat on her bed staring at the ceiling. She was wearing a very light pink nightgown that ended just above her knees. The party was later that day and Fiona hadn't made up her mind yet. Her mother was no help and neither was Fox. Angela wasn't exactly available at the moment due to the fact that it was 1 pm. Fiona sat up and chucked a pillow at her door.

"Alex. Why do you do this to me?"

She got up and started to pace the room. After ten minutes of that she decided she needed some fresh air. Fiona pulled on a coat and walked to the balcony. She balanced her self on the ledge so she was crouching between her father and Angela.

"You two are so lucky, you know that."

She looked around not really expecting a response but would have liked one anyway.

"You two don't have to worry about fancy parties or impressing anybody. But I do, I have to deal with the humans. Not that I don't like them of anything, I'm part human for gods sakes. But they don't see that, all they see are my wings and my claws and my huge feet."

She patted Goliath on the shoulder and then Angela.

"You know sometimes I think that it's easier to talk to you guys like this then when you can actually hear me."

She jumped off the ledge and in to the air. She flew around the city with no destination in mind. But some how she found her self on the roof of the Nightstone Unlimited building. She figured that it was just out of habit, and thought nothing of it. She opened the door to the stairs and walked to Dominique's office. She seemed a little surprised to see the girl standing there, in her office wearing a nightgown.

"Fiona what are you doing?"

"I was in the neighborhood."

"Try again."

"I thought that I would stop in and say hi."

"Well as long as you're here I have a gift for you."

She stood up and walked up to Fiona.

"Come on."

Fiona sat down on the couch and waited as Dominique pulled out a long flat box from behind her desk. She sat on the couch with Fiona and handed her the box.

"Go ahead, open it."

Fiona threw the lid behind her and ripped through the tissue paper. Then she gasped as she spotted the contents of the box.

"Oh my god."

It was a long light blue dress. It had spaghetti straps and rhinestones sewed on to the upper portion of the dress. The lower half poofed out and gave it that prom look. The back was very low which allowed Fiona wings to be very comfortable.

"Demona I…I don't know what to say."

"Don't forget about shoes."

Dominique pulled out another box and handed it to Fiona. She opened it up to find a pair of silver sandals. They had heal and arches that would fit Fiona's gargoyle feet perfectly.

"You're they best."

"I know. Now come on we have to get your hair done."

Dominique took Fiona hand and led her to the elevator.

"We have a lot of work to do."

* * *

Alex sat at a small table board out of his mind. Sure there were about seventeen girls around him that would give him anything he wanted, but all they wanted was his money. At another side of the ballroom some guys sat at a table grumbling about little Xanatos.

Alex sighed and looked up at the clock. It was almost six o'clock, and Fiona was a no show. His parents were chaperones along with Fiona's mom and dad,Hudson, Brooklyn, and Lexington.

The band was playing a soft slow melody when the giant doors of the ballroom swung open. Alex looked up and saw the most beautiful sight in the world. Fiona was in a stunning dress and walking towards him. Her long black hair was down but had some lift to it. Her wings were not folded over her as she usually had them when she wasn't flying. But they were folded close to her back.

Every eye in the room was on her, for one reason or another. And for that reason no one noticed a winged figure watching from an outside window. Demona sat there and watched Fiona walk up to Alex. She personallywished thatFionawould find a male gargoyle and for get aboutAlex but she wanted Fiona to be happy andAlex madeher happy. Fiona was now standing at Alex'stable. He stood up and looked into her eyes.

"I see your eye got better."

After she found out what time the party was she tried to avoid Alex and it worked. So she hadn't seen his eye getting better day-by-day.

"Yeah, but it still hurts a bit."

The girls that had been "admiring" Alex now had envious looks on their faces.

"Would you like to dance?"

Fiona blushed a bit.

"Sure."

Alex took Fiona's handand led her to the dance floor. She draped her arms around his neck and he placed hishands on her waist. She looked up into his eyes as the music slowed a bit.

"I'm sorry."

"For what."

"What I did in the gym. It was wrong of me and I apologize."

"It's ok. And I have to apologize for something too."

"What have you ever done wrong?"

"I made you wait for me, you should have been having run when I got here."

"I told you that I wouldn't have any fun unless you came. I meant it."

Fiona rested her head on Alex's shoulder and he tightened his grip on her. Fiona didn't object. But out of the corner of her eye she could see her mother holding her father in his seat. They danced until the music stopped and then they walked over to Alex's table. All the girls had gone away and were now sitting at another with the boys that had been mad at Alex before. They sat for a few minutes in silence then Alex took Fiona by the hand.

"Wanna go for a walk?"

"Yeah."

They stood up and walked out of the ballroom to one of the balconies. Alex backed up from Fiona and looked her up and down.

"What."

"You look gorgeous."

Fiona turned around so he wouldn't see the new shade of pink in her cheeks.

"Thanks."

"Where did you get the dress?"

Fiona pointed to the window ledge that Demona had been sitting on for the past fifteen minutes. The blue gargoyle waved when Fiona and Alex spotted her, and they waved back. Alex turned his head and was staring at the stars now. But Fiona was looking at Alex.

"Hey Alex."

"Yeah."

"When we were in the gym and I was on your lap…"

"Did I say I was sorry?"

"That's not it. I liked it. I like it when we act more then friends, and I want to be more then friends with you."

"I liked it too. And I want to be everything to you."

"You are everything to me."

Their faces were not even an inch apart. Then Alex closed the gap between them. Their lips met and Fiona thought she had died and went to heaven. She pulled away from the kiss and looked Alex strait in the eye. But before she could say anything Alex spoke.

"I love you."

Then he resumed their kiss. Demona stared at them and sighed.

"It's about time."

Then she stood up and took to the skies.

* * *

Aprilangel413: Be honest, who knew that would happen. Anyways the next chapter will be up soon. I hope and remember to REVIEW. 


	10. Found Her

Aprilangel413: Hey readers, thank you for all the reviews. Anyway in here Alex is 19 and Fiona is 18. Oh and Malcolm is ten incase you forgot about him.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gargoyles

* * *

Elisa walked onto the balcony and saw her husband climbing off the ledge. He walked over to her and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Have a good nap?"

"Wonderful."

Her put an arm around her shoulder and walked into the castle. Hudson walked over to his favorite recliner and sat down. Broadway and Malcolm chatted on their way to the kitchen for some breakfast. Angela walked to the couch and turned on the T.V. In ten minutes the clan left for patrol and left Angela behind to watch Malcolm."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I have to hand in a book report to Owen tomorrow. I need to finish it."

"You better do that then."

Malcolm walked out of sight to the library. Angela sat down and sighed, Fiona was supposed to be watching Malcolm when she went on patrol but no had seen her in a while. Alex was gone too. Fiona and Alex had announced that they were an item two weeks ago. They were perfect for each other. Angela was taken out of her thoughts when Elisa entered the room.

"Hey Elisa."

"Hey."

"Malcolm had a report due and the clan left."

"I see. Has Fiona come out of her room yet?"

"No, I haven't seen her."

"I have to go, could you wake her up for me?"

"Sure."

Elisa walked out of the room to the elevator and Angela to Fiona's room. She knocked on the door but received no answer.

"Fiona are you in there."

Again no response so she opened the door.

"Oh my god."

Alex was asleep in Fiona's bed, shirt less. Fiona was also shirt less in the bed. Alex had his arms around her pulling her closer to him, and Fiona had herhandson his fine tuned chest. Her head was onhis neckand her wings were folded around her. Angela looked around the room and saw two pairs of pants, two shirts, boxers and a pair of panties on the floor. What had happened was obvious.

Angela closed the door slowly and walked out to the balcony. The rest of the clan was landing. Angela sat down on one of the lawn chairs and leaned back. Broadway sat next to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I know you better then that."

"I'll tell you about it later."

At that moment Fiona walked onto the balcony. She had put on her custom made jeans and a black t-shirt. She had run a brush through her hair so it was down and she looked like a younger gargoyle version of Elisa.

Angela stood up and grabbed Fiona by the elbow.

"Can I have a word with you?"

She pulled the girl into the castle and in to a room that no one used.

"What's going on?"

"I saw you."

"What?"

"You and Alex were naked and in your bed."

"Nothing happened."

"Sit down."

"What?"

"You heard me sit down."

Fiona walked over to a chair in the room and sat on it. She hissed through her teeth as when her lower half hit the chair.

"Youslept with him."

"Yeah."

"How long has this been going on?"

"A year."

"A year!"

"We started dating after the debutante party. And things moved forward from there."

Angela sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Listen, I won't tell if you promise me two things."

"Anything."

"Number one, be careful, use protection. Please. Number two, we call this even for keeping Malcolm a secret."

"Deal."

Fiona walked over Angela to and hugged her.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Keeping this a secret and being my sister."

"No problem."

* * *

Aprilangel413: Well look who's all grown up. Review Please. 


	11. Night On the Town

Aprilangel413: Chapter 10 is up. This is just the day after Angela finds out about Fiona and Alex's current relationship status.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gargoyles

* * *

Goliath sat on the couch and watched the T.V. Elisa was due back from the station any minute. Lexington was showing Malcolm how to beat the final level of some video game while Hudson finished reading the Lord of the Rings series. The rest of the clan was on patrol, including Fiona. After many years of begging Goliath had given in. Fiona would now go on patrol with the clan every night. 

That's when Fiona entered the big room from the balcony. She was wearing some custom made blue jeans and a big white sweatshirt. She walked over to the couch and leaned over it to kiss her father on the forehead.

"Night Daddy. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, but what Iwould like to know why I haven't seen you until now?"

"I had an errand to run and on my way back I spotted the guys so I joined up with them."

Before Goliath could ask more about this so called errand, Alex entered the room andFiona ran over to greet him. He kissed her on the cheek and she blushed. Then they walked out of the room. A minute later Elisa came in and sat down next to her husband. When he didn't acknowledge her presence she knew something was wrong.

"What'sup big guy?"

He just grunted, and nodded towards the hallway that his daughter had just disappeared into. At once Elisa understood.

"You've got to stop being so over protective."

"But she's always with him."

"They have always spent all their time together."

"But…"

"But now they're a couple now, so it's different."

"Right."

"You shouldn't worry so much. Maybe if you relaxed you would see what a great kid we've raised."

* * *

Fiona pulled her sweatshirt on as Alex sighed. 

"What do you mean she knows?"

"I mean she saw us last night, and she cornered me and I cracked."

"So we got to take it down a notch."

"Yeah."

"Ok, why don't we do something fun then?"

"Like what?"

"Movies, ballgame, night out on the town."

"Sounds good."

"Great, meet me in the garage in five minutes. We can take a convertible, your choice."

"Ok you won, I'll see you in five minutes."

She got up from his bed and walked to the door.

"Seeya in a minute."

* * *

Fiona leaned against the red jaguar convertible as Alex entered the huge room. He was in his a white t-shirt and black and blueleather jacket. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his driving gloves. Once they were secure he pulled out his blue tinted driving glasses. Fiona laughed as he put them on. 

"Whenever we go driving you put on those stupid things."

"You wouldn't understand, it's a guy thing."

"Can we just go?"

Alex smirked when he looked over Fiona as she walked around to the other side of the car. She was wearing a very short black skirt and a sky blue tube top. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail but allowed two strands to hang down by her face. Fiona saw his eyes running up and down her body and glared at him.

"If you dress like that then I'm not sure that I can control myself." He said still smirking

Fiona sighed and climbed into the car. Alex followed and put the key in the ignition. He turned it and hit the gas petal. A wall rose up and they drove onto the street. When they came to a red light Fiona turn to face Alex.

"So what are we doing?"

"Well, first we're gonna catch a movie and then we'll hit the clubs. And then after a couple hours of sleep we're going to a Yankee game."

"Sounds good to me."

The light turned green and they were off. When they arrived Alex parked the car and ran around it to open the door for Fiona. She kissed him on the cheek as she climbed out. He closed the door behind her and they walked in to the theater together.

* * *

Alex and Fiona walked out of the theater laughing. They had seen a romantic comedy with Ava Philippe as the star. Her character was in love with some guy who had a crush on another girl. After the other girl chews him up and spits him out, Ava's character takes a chance and gets the guy. 

Alex had his arm around Fiona's waist and she had her hand in his back pocket. Her head was on his shoulder as he fed her what was left of the popcorn. They reached the car and climbed in.

"Where to next." Fiona asked as she finished up the popcorn.

"The clubs, remember."

"I meant which one."

"How about Reds?"

"I've never been there."

"Neither have I but my father's interns seem to like it."

"Let's try it."

Alex made a sharp right turn and then stopped the car.

"We're here." Alex said as he again opened the door for Fiona.

They walked into the club and looked around. There was loud music people dancing, and there were small tables by the sides of dance floor with people sitting at them. After getting very hot on the crowded dance floor and flashing lights they took a seat at an empty table. A waitress came over and looked at the couple.

"Would you guys like a drink?"

* * *

Aprilangel413: OoO will they of won't they. Will Goliath ever find out about their little secret? Review and read the next chapter when it comes. And by the way Ava Philippe is Reese Witherspoon's daughter. 


	12. Hangovers

Aprilangel413: Hey readers. This is a couple hours after Night On The Town.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gargoyles

* * *

Fiona woke up on a couch in a giant room. She had a blanket wrapped around her and a killer headache. Then she heard someone behind her and turned to face Demona. 

"Nice to see you're awake."

"What's going on?"

"I found you last night, drunk."

"I…um…"

"It's ok, I like to have a drink now and then too."

Fiona looked around and saw Alex on a couch across from her, still asleep.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like the clan is waking up in my head."

"That sounds about right."

Alex began to stir and woke up about a minute later. Demona handed them both a cup of coffee and sat down on the edge of the coffee table between the couches.

"So what happened?"

Alex gulped the last bit of his coffee and started to explain.

"We went out to a club and at first we weren't drinking. But then some of my dad's recruits spotted us and before long I was holding a Jack Daniels."

Demona sighed and looked at the coffee pot on the other side of the table.

"Well if I'm going to get you two home before sunrise then you're going to need a lot more coffee."

* * *

Fiona smoothed out her clothes as shewalked outto the balcony. Alex and Demona were right behind her. She stepped out onto the balconyand walked over to the ledge. Demona looked them both and started her lecture. 

"Ok you guys have three things to do; get home before sunset, get in to your rooms, and sleep off the alcohol."

"Got it." Alex said as he climbed onto the ledge with Fiona.

"Seeya soon." Fiona said as she took off.

"Not too soon." Demona said as she turned and went back in side.

* * *

Fiona and Alex caught sight of the castle as they turned the corner of a huge skyscraper. They gave each other a deep and meaningful look as they touched down on the balcony. As luck would have it that's when the clan decided to come out to prepare for sunrise. They looked at the couple as they separated and stared at the ground. Goliath had been worried about his daughter and took the first step. 

"Where were you two?" He said in an authoritative voice.

Fiona was the more sober of the two so she answered her father.

"At a club." Fiona looked up at her father with the biggest puppy eyes she could muster.

The alcohol in her breath hit Goliath like a brick, he became enraged.

"You were drinking!" Heyelled at the two teens.

They each flinched back and tripped so they were against the bottom of the ledge. Elisa ran up to her husband and placed a hand on his shoulder. Then Angela kneeled down to her sister and helped her to her feet.

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

"Come on I'll help you to your room."

"No. The suns coming up. I can manage."

Fiona then bent down and helped Alex up. They walked inside together and to Alex's room. They collapsed on his bed and were fast asleep in minutes.

* * *

Apriloangel413: So thoughts please. Only a couple more chapters to go so give me some time to come up with a killer conclusion. 


	13. Telling The Clan

Aprilangel413: Hey here's that next chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Gargoyles

* * *

Fiona walked into to Alex's room and looked around. Alex was nowhere to be seen. It was three o'clock, they had slept most of the day and she had woken up about an hour ago. 

"Alex where are you." She called into the room.

"Right here." Came the answer.

Alex emerged from his bathroom with nothing but a towel on. Fiona stared for a minute before she remember why she came looking for him.

"You want to do something?" She asked turning around so Alex could change.

"Like what?" Alex inquired as he slid his boxers on.

"You could teach me how to play baseball."

"You know how to play baseball."

"No actually I know how to watch baseball. I don't know how to swing a bat or throw a ball."

"Fine, give me a minute and I meet you on the balcony."

* * *

Fiona walked on to the balcony to see Alex waiting for her. He had changed into some gray baggy pants and a white wife beater. He was leaning on the ledge staring at the city. Fiona snuck up on him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey."

"Hey." He responded.

"Let's start." She said spotting his bat bag on the ground.

"We can't play here, we're going to the park." He said as he turned around to see Fiona picking up the bat bag.

She was wearing a white t-shirt with the Yankees symbol on it, and tight jeans. He had to remember to thank his father for getting a tailor who could make clothes to fit Fiona so well.

"Um…lets go." He said and they took off.

* * *

Fiona stood at home plate at Yankee stadium. The owner of the team had let them barrow the field for two hours. Alex had set up the pitching machine and was watching Fiona try and hit the ball.

"I can't do this." She said dropping the bat.

"Come on anybody can hit a baseball." He said walking towards her.

"Then show me." She said picking up the bat and handing it to him.

"No way, you're not going toget me do all the work."

But he took the bat from her anyway. He shoved her into the batters box and put the bat in her hands. Then he positioned himself behind her, his hands on top of hers.

"On the count of three ok. 1…2…3 swing." He said moving the bat over home plate.

The bat made contact with the ball and it flew over second base.

"Was that so hard?" Alex asked his girlfriend.

"No. But all that work made me hungry, wanna grab something on the way home?"

"Sure. Wait who said we were going home?"

"It's almost five and the suns gonna set. I think it's a good idea to be there when the clan wakes up."

"I don't, your dad was ready to kill me last night." Alex said remembering Goliath's face last night.

"Ok then how about we just make sure that we're in the castle?" She bargaining with him.

"Do I have another choice?" He asked putting away his mit and bat.

"No."

"Then that sounds good."

* * *

Goliath broke apart his stone skin and roared into the night air. When he looked around he saw his wife, his eldest daughter, his grandson, and the rest of his clan, except Fiona. He walked up to his wife and kissed her.

"Have a nice sleep big guy?"

"Wonderful. Tell me where is Fiona?"

"She got here a couple of minutes ago. I asked her if she wanted to stay but she said that she had plans. She and Alex are at the pool I think."

Goliath growled at the sound of Alex's name.

"I need to have a little talk with them." He said and then stormed off to the pool.

Elisa was about to follow him when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Angela.

"I think you should wait." Angela said in a very serous tone.

* * *

Fiona sat at the edge of the pool with her feet in the water as Alex swam around. He had on blue swim trunks while Fiona wore a blood red bikini.

"Come on, this is a heated pool and I don't like to be in here alone." Alex complained.

"But I can't swim, my wings get in the way and I can't kick with these legs." Fiona stated.

"Little things."

"I'll sink."

"No you won't, and if you do I'm here to save you."

"Oh that's very comforting."

"Hey." Alex whined as he climbed out of the pool.

Fiona started backing away from Alex as he stalked towards her. Finally they broke in to a run and Fiona was being chased around the pool. When Fiona felt someone's arms latch around she screamed, playfully of course.

* * *

Goliath heard Fiona scream and ran to the pool. He stopped at the doorway and stared into the large room. Alex had Fiona in his arms bridle style by the edge of the pool.

"Alex don't you dare!"

Then he dropped her, there was a huge splash and Fiona started to sink. Alex dove in and pulled her up.

"Alex if you weren't the only thing holding me up right now, I would kill you." She yelled at him.

"I saved you didn't I?"

"Can you just get me out of here?"

"As you wish my love." Alex said carrying Fiona up the steps and laying her on a beach chair.

He leaned in and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and he did the same. Goliath was ready to rip Alex's throat, but he didn't. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder and turned to face Elisa and Angela. Elisa pulled her husband away from the doorway and Angela entered. She crossed her arms over her chest and cleared her throat. The two teens pulled themselves apart and looked up at the female gargoyle.

"You two better pry yourselves apart before your parents find you."

Alex stood and helped Fiona up. Angela tossed them two towels and turned and left. Fiona forgetting about how wet she was followed her sister.

"Hey wait up." Fiona shouted down the hall.

She caught up to her sister and looked her in the eye.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

"What?"

"Father was standing at the door."

"Oh crap."

"Yeah."

"We were just playing around."

"I noticed."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I think you did."

They walked in silence until they ran into Broadway and Malcolm.

"Hey how are my guys." Angela asked picking up Malcolm and kissing Broadway on the cheek.

"I won twenty bucks." Malcolm said proudly.

Broadway sighed as Angela gave him a glare.

"Brooklyn taught him poker, the kid's good." Broadway admitted.

Angela placed her son on the ground and sighed.

"Why don't you go put that in your piggy bank?"

"Ok mommy." He said as he ran off to his room.

"I'm gonna go make a snack, seeya later." Said Broadway as he walked down the hallway.

Angela and Fiona watched the two guys retreat from their sights. Then Fiona turned to her sister.

"Do you think I can have that, some day?" Fiona asked her sister.

"Have what?" Angela inquired.

"A kid and a loving mate."

Angela had never really thought of her sister as the family type. And when she said mate that's when the light bulb clicked in her head.

"Yeah, someday, as in not now. Why are you asking?"

"Well if I were all gargoyle and raised in a big clan then I would be choosing a mate right about now. Is that right?"

Angela did a little mental math and nodded.

"But you're not all gargoyle, you're human too."

"And humans wait longer to pick mates, or spouses, or what ever."

"What's your point?"

"I want Alex to be my mate, officially."

Angela paused for a second and then continued.

"I don't think Elisa or dad would like that too much."

"I figured as much."

"And you do know that once you choose that you can't go back."

"Dad did."

"That's different, he thought…hey how do you know about Demona?"

"I…um… anyways I wouldn't want to go back. I love Alex." Fiona said trying to get the topic not to be Demona.

* * *

Fionaran into her room and shut the door. She knew Alex would be there any minute. And she was right, he walked in a minute after her.

"Alex I want to tell everyone."

Alex nearly choked on air.

"I want to announce that you are my mate, and I love you."

Alex stood at awe as the words clicked in his head.

"I love you too but do you really think we should tell them?"

"Angela knows and she'll break soon. It's either her or us, and I think that the clan would rather hear it from us."

"I think the clan would rather not hear it at all."

"Come on they're not that bad."

"They'll except your decision, but they'll kill me when they find out what we've been doing."

"Well I'm telling them know." Fiona said as she got up and ran out of the room.

She ran down the halls with lightening speed and reached the balcony just as the clan was climbing up onto the ledge.

"Hey guys." Fiona yelled

They all turned to see her run onto the balcony with Alex right behind her.

"Alex has been my mate for a year!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as the sun came up.

The members of the clan froze crouched wide-eyed stareing at Fiona and the newly arrived Alex. Unfortunately Fiona had forgotten about the non-gargoyle member of the clan, her mother.

"What?"

The couple spun around and spotted Elisa, mad as hell.

"Hi mom how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough."

Fiona leaned over and whispered into Alex's ear.

"Run."

"Not with out you."

Elisa grabbed the two teens and dragged them to the couch in the common room.

* * *

Alex sat in his room and his couch. Fiona walked in and sat on his lap. She ran her fingers through his hair and rubbed his chest.

"Are you crazy, your mom just finished yelling at us, and once the sun sets you dad is going to kill me."

"I don't care, I love you."

"I love you too but I want to live."

Fiona stood up and glared at Alex.

"Well what do you suggest?" She asked.

Alex reached into a drawer next to the couch and pulled out a small black velvet box. He opened it up and revealed a sliver ring with a huge diamond in the center with two smaller diamonds next to it.

"Marry me."

"I…I…yes."

She sat back down and he placed it on her finger.

* * *

Aprilangel413: Surprise twist. REVEW PLEASE, and I'll amke sure to update quick. 


	14. The Wedding and Home Coming

Aprilangel413: Hi. Just a reminder Alex is 19 and Fiona is 18. Legal adults.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gargoyles

* * *

Alex and Fiona boarded the private jet at the airport. Xanatos had no problem with them getting married, he had known that it would happen eventually (Thank you Illuminati) and was very happy for them. They had managed to avoid Elisa as they snuck out to the garage to get a ride to the airport. So now they were getting on Xanatos's jet for a day trip to Las Vegas. Alex sat down in one of the seats and Fiona sat on his lap. He smiled and started playing with her hair. Dominique and Xanatos boarded the plane and looked at the couple.

"Hey save some for the honeymoon." Dominique said as Fiona stood up and sat in her own seat.

The two adults sat behind the lovebirds. Xanatos didn't mindworking with Demona even if they had betray each other many, many times. With intwo hours the plane was landing in a Las Vegas airport. Theygot offthe plane and went to the closest wedding shop. Dominique helped Fiona pick out and modify a simple white dress while the two Xanatoses rented tuxes. They met up and hour later in a chapel.

* * *

Alex stood at the alter with his father next to him. Dominique walked down the aisle and two seconds later Fiona made her appearance. The white dress had a v-neck and came down to her mid thigh. She folded her wings so that they weren't wrapped around her but they weren't out either. Her hair was down and curled with glitter in it. Shecarried a bouquet of pink and red carnations. To Alex she was the most beautiful girl in the world. When Fiona reached the alter it took a moment for the minister to remember he had a job to do.

"We are gathered here today to bring together this lovely couple into a state of marriage. Alexander Fox Xanatos, do you take Fiona to be your loftily wedded wife, to have to hold, from this day forward, for better and for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do." Alex said joyfully

"Fiona Maza, do you take Alexander to be your wedded husband, to have to hold, from this day forward, for better and for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"The rings." Said the minister.

Dominique handed Fiona a ring as did Xanatos to his son. Fiona slipped the ring onto Alex's hand. Then Alex took Fiona's hand in his and put the band onto her talon. Then the minister closed his bible and looked at the couple.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. You my kiss the bride."

Alex pulled Fiona close to him and seized her mouth in his. They broke apart saving the rest for the honeymoon.

* * *

Elisa paced the balcony as the sun sat set oln the horizon. She heard the stone skins of her gargoyle family crack and turned just in time to see them awaken. Goliath stepped down from his perch and walked over to his frantic wife.

"Elisa my love what is wrong?"

"I can't find Fiona."

Goliath took a deep breath and sat down on a bench with his wife.

"She's probably just avoiding us."

"No I've been asking around, she's not here."

"Where's Alex?"

"He's gone too."

Goliath became furious. Then Xanatos made his appearance.

"Hello one and all."

Goliath stalked up to Xanatos and glared down at him.

"Where is my daughter?"

"I left her at the air port with Alex an hour ago."

Goliath grabbed the man by his shirt collar and held him over the ledge.

"Now, now Goliath. You wouldn't want to kill you new in-law would you?" Xanatos said surprisingly calm.

"What?" the whole clan managed to say at once.

"They got married, honeymooning right now."

Goliath loosened his grip not realizing it.

"Goliath." Xanatos said reminding him that his life was in his hands.

Goliath swung Xanatos back over the ledge and set him on the ground. He walked back to the bench and sat down. Malcolm walkedup to his grandfather and smiled.

"Wanna play poker?" He asked with a smile spread wide on his face.

Goliath looked down at his grandson. He had heard that Lex had lost twenty bucks in less then five minutes.

"Sure." Goliath said cheering up a little bit.

* * *

Fiona stretched her wings as she got off the plane. After they dropped Dominique and Xanatos off they spent their honey moon in a Maine ski lodge. Their own private cabin miles above the actual lodge.

"That was the best week of my life." Fiona declared still stretching.

"Who said it had to end." Alex said wrapping his arm around Fiona's waist.

"Let's just get back home. I want to show off this ring."

"Your dad's gonna kill me."

"Come on he's had a week to cool off."

"Ok we'll go home, but you owe me big time."

"Deal."

* * *

Fiona and Alex landed on the balcony and were immediately welcomed by everyone. Alex got many pats on the back from the guys and Fiona told how sweet and romantic her husband was. Until Goliath emerged with Elisa, the crowd quickly dispersed. Goliath walked up to the couple and looked down at them.

"Hi daddy." Was all Fiona could think to say.

"Congratulations, I'm very happy for you." Goliath said.

The newlyweds were astounded. Goliath wasn't angry and was actually happy for them.

"Um…thank you." Alex stuttered.

"Daddy could we talk?" Fiona asked.

"Sure honey." Goliath said as they started to walk towards the ledge.

They both took off and flew next to each other.

"Daddy what changed?" Fiona asked looking at her father.

"What do you mean?" Goliath inquired trying not to give her an answer.

"You were all set to murder Alex the other day, what changed?" Fiona questioned.

"A thought accord to me."

"It must have been some thought to make you approve of me and Alex."

"It was."

"Well don't hold out on me, what was it?"

"Thought about your other options."

"Huh." Was Fiona's response.

"He treats you the way you deserve to be treated. All other human males give you strange looks and joke about you."

"Thanks for the reminder dad." Fiona said sarcastically.

"Sorry. And then I thought about other gargoyles. Brooklyn and Lex are…"

"Likebrothers to me."

"Right, and if you went to Avalon then we'd never be able to see you again. There are other clans but they are on the other side of the world."

"And that would be just to far." Fiona said beginning to understand what her father was saying.

"Alex has been your best friend sine you were a month old. He's been there for you when I couldn't be…"

"The daytime."

"Yes."

"So Alex and I have your approval?" Fiona asked nervously.

"Of course." Was Goliath's answer.

Fiona squeaked in pure joy and tackled her father. Then she kissed him on the forehead.

"Thank you daddy." She said then kissed him again.

She flew a head of him and touched down on the balcony. Alex was sitting there looking worried. He stood up upon her arrive and they embraced each other.

"It's ok, he's truly happy." Fiona said exhilarated.

Alex got and equally big smile on his face. He wrapped his arms around her and they just held each other.

"What about my mother?" Fiona asked remembering her mother's talk the previous week.

"We had a little chat, and everything's ok."

"Good, so why don't we go to OUR room and take a bath." Fiona said with a smirk on her face."

"Sounds good to me." Alex said as they walked inside.

* * *

Aprilangel413: This is not the end, one more chapter. REVIEW PLEASE 


	15. Life As A Married Gargoyle

Aprilangel413: Ok this was originally supposed to be that last chapter but it would have been longer then chapter one so I broke it up into two parts. Hope you like it. It's been 2 years Alex is 21, and Fiona is 20.

* * *

Alexander Fox Xanatos walked into his room form the adjoining bathroom. His hair was just as fiery red as his mother's and it was pulled into a low one-inch long ponytail at the moment. He had successfully grown a goatee that looked just like his father's only differing in color. Alex had also adopted the Fox name, now only Fiona called him Alex. (Alex would allow people to call him Alex when he was around his parents because his other aliases were their names too) His beautiful wife was still asleep in their bed, her long black hair was now just and inch past her shoulders and hardly ever pulled back.

Alex quickly changed into some nice looking but comfortable clothes and picked up a few books from his desk. He was in collage now, majoring in business and computer technology. He would someday run Xanatos Enterprises and not only did he want to run it well but he wanted to understand what was going on. Alex looked to his watch and realized that if he didn't leave soon he'd be late. He ran back over to the bed and gave Fiona a light peck on the cheek and then he was out the door.

It was about seven am so the gargoyles were asleep, but Elisa wasn't. She was in the kitchen just as Alex came rushing through.

"Hey Fox where are you going in such a rush?" Elisa asked.

"School." He answered with a piece of toast in his mouth as he ran out the door.

Elisa rolled her eyes, she had grown to like Alex as a son in law. At first she was hurt not to have been invited to the wedding but she eventually realized that she didn't at the time know how much they loved each other.

Elisa flopped down onto her bed thinking back to the good old days when Fiona was small and just friends with Alex. Sure she called him Fox but that was only because he wanted to be called that. But the clan and his family he would always be Alex, of course no one would ever tell him that.

* * *

Fiona awoke and looked around, Alex was gone and the clock read nine in the morning. She hated how he had to go to collage and never be around but it was what he wanted to do. She sighed and climbed out of bed, and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

When she immerged she just wore a towel around her. She walked over to the dresser and put on a gargoyle top and blue jeans. She found that she had been mixing her different clothing lately, which was probably caused by the need to be both human and gargoyle.

She went into the kitchen and saw the only other person that would be there, Owen. He sat at the table looking over some sort of blue prints while he sipped some coffee.

"Good morning Fiona." He greeted

"Hey Owen. What cha do'in?" She said as she poured herself some cereal.

"Just looking over some plans." He said rolling them up and putting them back into their cans.

"Well I'll see ya later." She said leaving the kitchen with her bowl.

She had nothing to do. Alex was gone and wouldn't be back till much later and the clan was asleep along with her mother. There was always the idea of going down to the office part of the building and scaring the wits out of the newest employees, but she had out grown that when she was ten. Plus everyone knew her, even the newest employee had seem her walking around with Alex or Xanatos. So that only left her with one option, go find something to do.

Fiona entered her room after going around the castle a few times both on foot and wing. She needed a distraction, a big one if she was going to make it through the day. That's when the idea hit her. She hadn't seen Demona for a while, so why not stop by the office and say hi? So she ran out to the balcony and jumped, an updraft quickly picked her up and carried her away.

She soon arrived at the Nightstone Unlimited building. She landed on the roof and took the stairs down to Dominique's office. Fiona tapped lightly on the door and waited for permission to enter.

"Come in." Dominique said loudly.

Fiona came barging through the door and walked up to the huge desk by the windows. "I haven't seen you for the longest time." Fiona started.

Dominique got up and hugged Fiona. "I'm getting so bored with this, you wanna do something?" She asked.

"You read my mind." Fiona said smirking.

"Good because I just finished up for the day." She said as Fiona started for the door.

"Come on, let's go." She said going back for Dominique and pulling her towards the door.

The older women sighed and rolled her eyes, Fiona still acted like a six year old when she was bored. Fiona was about to go up the stairs when Dominique stopped her.

"What's wrong?" Fiona asked.

"I'm human right now, remember. No wings." Dominique pointed out.

"Oh yeah." Fiona blushed.

"Let's take my sports car." They both smiled

* * *

Fiona returned to the Erie building with many shopping bags on her arms. She and Dominique had a blast, they didn't really do anything besides shop, but all Fiona wanted was someone to talk to. She climbed out of the car and walked to the elevator, she went to the top floor and then to the stairs up to her and Alex's room that was up in a tower.

She put the bags down by the door and flopped down on to the bed. She had a good hour before Alex came home and he would probably let her sleep for another hour before dinner and the clan woke up. So she closed her eyes and drifted into dreamland.

Alex stood in their room and sighed. Fiona was asleep on the bed, he would have thought that she had been there all day if she wasn't wearing different clothes and shopping bags by the door that he tripped over when he entered. He'd do his homework and then join her on the bed for a nap. By then the clan would wake up and they would have dinner, or breakfast.

* * *

Fiona awoke to face her husband, obviously he had come home and decided to take a nap. She gently shook his shoulder and he opened his eyes.

"Hi honey." She said as he leaned in and kissed her.

After a minute they both sat up and started to make them selves look presentable again. Fiona combed her hair and redid her make up while Alex just smoothed out his clothes. They flew down to the balcony hand in hand just as the clan woke up. Everyone said their hellos and goodnights and then went inside.

After a few minutes of relaxation the shifts began. Fiona went out with Angela and Broadway, while Alex went back to their room to finish his homework. About two hours later he finished and changed into his boxers. He climbed into bed and started reading a book for one of his classes. They would discuss each chapter in class the day after it was assigned.

He put his bookmark in the book when he heard the sound of wings flapping. He looked over to the window and saw Fiona squeezing through it. She stumbled as she got her left side into the room, but she swiftly got up and walked over to the bed. She gave Alex a quick peck on the lips then got changed in to her pjs. Which consisted of navy pajama pants and a loose gray gargoyle shirt.

Then she walked over to the bed and lay down next to Alex. She nuzzled her head in his chest and wrapped her arms and wings around the two of them. Alex wrapped his arms around her form just under where her wings met her body. He started to rub her back as she moved her head up to his and they started kissing. (I think you know what happened after that.)

* * *

3 Weeks Later

Fiona was pacing across her and Alex's room. He would be back any second now and every thing had to be perfect. She spent the whole day fixing up the room so it had just the right atmosphere. It was dimly lit with scented candles and there was a table for two set up in the middle of the room.

Fiona wore her hair down and had gotten it crimped. She wore a short black dress with a very low back so her wings were perfectly comfortable. She had said she would take a later shift so she and her hubby could have some alone time. Then she rushed down to the elevator just as Alex got out. She ran up to him and kiss him, when she pulled away Alex just looked at her questioningly.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Close your eyes and follow me." She said as she took his hand in hers.

She led him up the tower and moved behind him when they reached their door. She covered his eyes with her left hand while she opened the door with her right. She moved her hand and Alex stood at awe. After a second he turned to her and smiled weakly.

"Did I forget something?" He asked.

"Nope." Fiona answered leading him to the small table.

She sat him down and handed him a glass of wine. Then she sat on his lap, making him wonder what he had done to make her act this way. He took a sip of the wine and set back on the table. She got up and walked behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Then she leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"Honey guess what?"

Alex gulped "What?"

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Aprilangel413: Ok that was part one of the last chapter, make sure to go on and read the next one. 


	16. The End

Aprilangel413: Ok this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I have writing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gargoyles.

* * *

Fiona sighed as she flipped through the channels of the T.V. It was one week past her due date and the doctor put her on bed rest. Alex refused to let her get up, when ever she wanted something he told her to push a button and some one would come in and take her request. It was driving her insane, it wasn't that she didn't like being waited on hand and foot. It was the fact that she couldn't do anything.

It started the night that she told Alex and everybody else. Her father insisted that she not come on patrol during the duration of her pregnancy. But Fiona expected that, Angela had to sit out too when she was carrying Malcolm's egg. But what she didn't expect was how boring things could get so quickly. It wasn't until her mother reminded her that a nursery had to be designed and built that she found something to do.

However the nursery was finished now she was back to being bored. When she was five months along that's when things got the worse, with the extra weight of the baby she couldn't fly. Her wings would not support her, or so that's what Puck, Xanatos, Alex, and her entire family said. So now she was grounded, but she just kept telling her self that it was all worth it.

That's when she looked down to the huge lump on her stomach. It didn't really feel like there was something living in there. Sure the baby moved but it didn't register that the thing that was moving would be out soon and in her arms. Fiona scooted up against the backboard so she could have a better view of the television. Then she looked down at her stomach again.

She started to wonder what this kid would look like. Would he be able to pass as a full human and go to school or would her look like her and stay in this castle for the majority of its life. Then she looked over her own appearance, she had been forced to wear some sort of hospital gown. But she had gotten a few alterations made, it was closed in the back with two holes for her wings and it was more of a shirt and long skirt. She was about to go back to thinking about the way her baby would look when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She said

Malcolm came barging in. (He's nine now.) "Hi Aunt Fiona, how are you?"

She was about to give him an ear full when she remembered how excited he was to have a little cousin. "Fine, a bit bored but I'm fine."

"Then do you want to play a game?" He asked.

"I can't get up, remember?"

"I know I meant something that you could play."

"Like what?"

"Virtual race car driving?" He asked hopefully

"Sure." She said as Malcolm pulled two helmets and steering wheels out from behind his back.

"You wanna be blue or red?" He asked holding up the two different colored helmets.

"Red." She said taking the helmet and steering wheel.

He helped her put it on her head and turn it on. They played five rounds, Malcolm winning them all. They took off their helmets and Fiona handed hers to Malcolm.

"Same time and place tomorrow Aunt Fiona?" He asked.

"Why not, and next time tell me when you're say go?" She said laughing a bit.

"Hey it's not my fault you can't drive." He said as he walked out of the room.

Fiona decided to take a nap until Alex got back, he had taken her spot in patrol. Luckily it was summer so school didn't interfere. She woke up and hour later when she felt a jolt of pain go through her stomach.

She sat up and reached for the button, and hit it about amillion times. About three minutes later her mother entered the room. "Honey what's wrong?"

"I don't now my stomach started to hurt but it's gone now." She answered.

Elisa thought for a moment, "How about I sit with you until Alex gets back?"

"Sure." Fiona answered as she scooted over on the king sized bed.

They talked about their day for about ten minutes until another jolt of pain went up her spine. Her eyes went wide and she griped the bed sheets. Elisa sat there and rubbed her daughter's arm as the contraction passed. Fiona relaxed and slumped back in the bed.

"Come on honey we need to get you down stairs." Elisa helped Fiona stand and walk to the door.

They somehow made it down the stairs of the tower and Elisa started shouting people's names. "Angela…Broadway…Hudson."

The three came running towards her along with the rest of the clan. (With the absence of Goliath and Alex for they were on patrol.) They all stopped when they saw Fiona. She was clenching her teeth and squeezing her mother's hand trying to get through the most recent contraction.

Angela and Broadway took over the job of carrying Fiona to the room that had been set up for the birth. While Brooklyn, Lex, Hudson, and Xanatos in his gargoyle suit set out to find Goliath and Alex.. Elisa called the doctor that had been taking care ofFiona duringher pregnancy.

* * *

Angela and Broadway lay Fiona down on a bed in a room full of monitors and doctors equipment. The contraction had passed and Fiona was beginning to calm down again. Angela pulled up a chair next to her sister's bed and sat down. She then told Broadway to go help the others find her father and the father soon to be, he didn't argue. Then Angela turned back to Fiona.

"Ya know it seem like just yesterday that I first saw you wrapped up in a blanket in Elisa's arms." She started.

"Angela, please don't go there. I don't need you going all soft on me now." She said trying to make her sister laugh.

Then Elisa came through the doors and pulled up a chair on the other side of Fiona's bed. She looked as though she were about to cry.

"Aw mom not you too." Fiona whined.

* * *

Brooklyn led the 'search team' backwards along the patrol route. He figured that since it was almost the end of the shift that they'd be heading back towards the castle, so they naturally flew in the direction that they would be coming. After about ten minutes of flying they spotted two figures in the air, one winged and one non-winged. They called out to their companions, soon they were only a few feet away.

"What's going on?" Fox asked.

"Fiona's having the baby." Lexington answered.

Not another word needed to be said as they all rushed back to the castle

* * *

The doctor had arrived five minutes ago and was now checking Fiona over. Then Goliath, and Alex ran in. Angela quietly left to go check on her husband and son. Alex was immediately at Fiona's side holding her hand and stroking her damp hair. Goliath walked over and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and then sat in the chair that Angela had been using. Then the doctor turned around to face everyone.

"Sorry guys, soon to be parents only." He said as he slipped in a pair of rubber gloves.

Elisa and Goliath walked out slowly and closed the door behind them. They with the addition of Xanatos and Fox waited outside for what seemed like an eternity. By the time they heard the doctor say one last push, every member of the clan was waiting out side the door. Then came a shrill sound of a baby cry. A minute later the doctor exited the room and looked at the bunch. "Grandparents first." He said as he opened the door a bit more so they could walk in.

Fiona sat up in the bed with her wings folded over her. In her arms was a small bundle of white blankets. Alex stood beside her, his handon Fiona's shoulder. They looked up and saw their parent's standing there. Fiona handed the bundle over to Alex and he walked over to them with it.

"It's a boy." Alex whispered as he moved a piece of the blanket sothe babycould be seen.

He looked like human the only exceptionbeing his gargoyle wings. His skin was pale like his fathers but his eyes were dark. On the top of his head was some black looking peach fuzz. He was wide-awake and looking at everyone around him.

"Can we come in yet?" asked Malcolm as he poked his head in to the room.

Alex nodded and the rest of the clan came flooding in.

"Everyone I would like you to meet, Devin Xanatos." Alex said proudly.

After a chorus of awe's the doctor reentered the room. He sent everyone out except Alex so the new family could have some quality time.

* * *

1 Week Later

Dominique smiled as she read this mornings paper. The news was always a good way to know whatever her enemies were up to. Even if what was written wasn't always correct. But today she had stumbled upon an article that made her smile.

It was about Fox and Fiona's new baby. There was a good picture of Fox walking down the street with Fiona at his side carrying their son. The article was mainly about Fiona and Fox and the last paragraph was about little Devin Xanatos.

Demona hadn't seen Fiona since she stopped flying and was missing her friend dearly. She hopped to meet Devin soon, from the picture she could tell that he had gotten wings. The most important feature to be considered a gargoyle in her opinion.

Dominique put the paper down on her desk and pulled out some actual work papers that had to get done. There was a knock at the door and she looked up. It was Fox (Demona had no problems thinking of him as Fox because she said it fit him better then Alex) he walked up to her desk and smiled.

"You wanna meet Devin?" He asked.

She nodded and Fox took a step to the left reveling Fiona standing there with her son in her arms. Dominique stood and couldn't help but awe at him. Fiona then held him out to her.

"You wanna hold him?" She asked.

"No I really couldn't." She started but before she knew it he was in her arms.

She walked around her desk rocking him gently. Then she handed him back to Fiona.

"He's adorable." She remarked

"Yeah he is." Fiona said looking down at him.

Demona sighed.

"You know despite what everyone wants to think there is a lot of you in Malcolm." Fox said.

"Really?" Dominique asked now intrigued.

"Yeah. Ya never know what he's gonna do next, and he's got the best poker face. He's creative and smart and believe it or not, he knows exactly how to manipulate a situation." Fiona said.

"Not my best traits." Dominique said solemnly.

"I beg to differ." Fox said then looked down at his watch. "We gotta go, we're supposed to meet the moms for lunch."

Fiona handed him off to Fox and then turned to Dominique. "I've missed you so much. We really need to get together sometime, like we used to." She said and then hugged the older women.

"Yeah we should. Bye." Dominique waved.

"Seeya." Fiona said as she walked out the door with her new family.

* * *

Aprilangel413: THE END. I really, really wish that it didn't have to end but it must. I'm simply going to end this fic on a happy note. Remember to review. 


End file.
